Soccer and Track
by orange1996x
Summary: What happens when they have to give up atleast one of the things? Suck at summaries, please R&R. Rating T, could turn into M?
1. Chapter 1

-1February-May= track

2nd December-10th of February= soccer

"Guys! That's poor!" Our coach, Mr Lopez growled at us.

Me and the rest of the guys in the soccer team were either passing the ball back and forth or kicking it into the net.

"God, I wish he'd lay off," My friend, Zeke Baylor groaned as he jogged over in his practise stuff.

"Same," I sighed, adjusting my shorts. "We've already ran into the girls track practise time,"

"Bolton! Baylor! Less talking!" Coach shouted at us. I rolled my eyes and ran up to the ball, kicking it cleanly in. I ran to pick it up and jogged to the back of the line before watching Zeke kicked his into the top left corner and miss by a couple of centimetres. I winced when coach shouted at him over before going over what he did wrong.

"Hey man," I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned my head to see big hair: Chad Danforth aka best friend. "Hey dude, great practise huh?" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Fucking amazing," Chad growled, shaking his afro as our coach called us over; I doing the same. I ruffled my sweaty, messy hair to the side before glancing around and seeing Gabriella and her friends sitting on the grass next to the pitch; waiting for me.

"Bolton!" Lopez shouted.

I nodded once before running over and listening to what he was saying and nodding a few times. I listened to him as he babbled about the first game of the season and we have to win and that we have practise every night up until the game.

"Alright, good practise. Go shower," He ended and we all dispersed toward the school. Me, Zeke and Chad walked up to the girls.

"How's my favourite junior?" Chad called out toward Gabriella, Gab's head snapped up and rolled her eyes at Chad before smiling.

"She's great, how about East High's worst senior?" Gabriella grinned as she sat on the grass still with her legs tucked up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Yeah, Me, Chad and Zeke were all senior but Gabriella was a junior.

"Troy? He's missing his girl," Chad rolled his eyes and I punched his stomach.

"He saw her last night," Gabriella carried on in third person.

"We know, he came in grinning like a Cheshire cat this morning," Zeke laughed as he looked at me.

I shook my head "Bullshit," I groaned, finally reaching them. I reached out to hold Gabriella's hands and pull her up into a standing position. Her friends: Sharpay and Jess who were also senior's and then Bailey and Leah who were juniors; kinda gawked at me while Shar and Jess went to their boyfriends: Zeke and Chad.

"Do I not get a that-was-an-amazing-practise kiss?" I asked, pouting. I threw my arms lazily around her middle, pulling her flush against me.

Gab bit her lip before placing her hands on my shoulders and leaned up. I met her halfway and kissed her softly for a couple of seconds, loving the feeling of her soft, supple lips on mine. Gabriella-never been one for PDA- pulled back slowly, her forehead on mine. I grinned as I saw her closed eyes and parted lips so I pecked her lips once, then again and again, erupting a giggle from her and then once more.

"I'll meet you at my truck?" I stated more than asked, rubbing her side which were covered by her over-sized track tee shirt which stopped just above her small, stretchy shorts.

"Yeah," Gab smiled, her hands sliding down my chest.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear as I gave her a gentle hug.

"I love you too," Gab whispered back, kissing my cheek.

I pulled back and walked away with Chad and Zeke. As I walked into the school, I thought about how good mine and Gabriella's relationship was, sure we had our fights but- well as cliché as it is, we always came out of it stronger. We had been together since the beginning of my junior year and the beginning of Gabriella's sophomore year. We have been dating for a year and 10 months; which is good going for high schoolers. It sucks because I wont be able to be here on our 2 year anniversary, I'll be at college for our freshmen tour.

"God, I can't wait to get out of here," Chad said as he threw his shirt on the bench.

"Yeah, me either," Zeke agreed.

"I'm gonna miss it," I said, peeling off my shirt.

"What?" Zeke and Chad screeched.

I shrugged and didn't say anything as the rest of the guys came out from the showers.

After me, Chad and Zeke showered we changed and walked out to meet everybody. I yawned and bumped fists with Chad and Zeke.

"Cya Monday, guys," I yawned again and made my way over to my white truck where my younger girlfriend lent against the passenger door.

Her head turned towards the noise which was all the guys coming out of the school and she smiled when her eyes caught mine. I wiggled my index finger telling her to come to me. Her face lit up which caused my smile to widened and then she ran at me and jumped in my arms; her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck.

"Hey baby," I mumbled as her lips crashed onto mine. One of my hands held her cheek as the other held under her butt to keep her up.

"Hey," She grinned as we pulled away.

"Your very happy, missus. Something your not telling me?" I joked, gently putting her back on the ground; lacing our fingers together and walking towards my old white truck.

"Yeah I have a new boyfriend," Gab said, with a straight face.

"Shh and get into the truck," I chuckled and opened the door and let her in.

I bit her lip as she stepped up, giving me a prefect view of her behind and gave it a little tap earning a squeal from her. "Hey! No touching," She scolded, pointing a finger in my face as I shut the door.

"You love it," I teased, leaning through the window giving her a kiss.

"No," She concluded, pouting. Gab crossed her arms and faced forewards.

I laughed and walked round and got in the driver's seat, pulling on my seatbelt. "You didn't complain the other night, babe," I teased some more, referring to an intimate night me and Gabriella shared.

_Flashback_

"Fuck," I growled into the crook of her neck as we sat on my bed.

"Troy," Gabriella gasped as she gripped my shoulder's and rode me harder.

I sucked on her neck harshly as I gripped her hair when she squeezed herself around me.

All was heard in my room was Gabriella's moan, my groans, our pants and the headboard which occasionally banged on the wall when she pushed hard forwards.

"G-Gab," My breath got caught in my throat as she flicked her tongue against my lips. I snaked my own out and licked the underside of her tongue before giving it a quick suck and claiming her lips.

Gabriella willingly kissed my back as she rolled her hips. I bit down on her lip and trailed my hands down her back and gave her butt a squeeze and lay down which her on top of me; I slapped her butt and rolled us over, pounding into her.

_End of Flashback_

Gab opened her mouth but shut it again "Shut up," She growled.

"Come on, boo. Put your seatbelt on," I said, patting her thigh.

Gabriella ignored me and looked outside. I grinned, shaking my head and leant over her body; grabbing the seatbelt and buckling her in. I gave the skin next to her ear a kiss before turning on the engine and pulling out of the school.

The rest of the ride to my house was silent.

"Fancy going to the park?" I asked, once we pulled up outside my house.

"Sure," She said, jumping out of the truck still in her track stuff.

I met her and placed my hands on her shoulders leading into my house "Mom!" I shouted.

"In the kitchen!" She shouted back and I took Gabriella's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, is it okay if we go to the park for a bit?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure," My mom said.

"Cool, I'll be back in a sec," I said, quickly kissing Gabs head and then running upstairs and into my room to get my soccer ball and a jacket for Gabriella and then ran back down, quickly getting out of the house.

"Come on babe," I handed her the jacket as it was getting chilly in November but it was a surprisingly warm day.

"Thanks," Gabriella pulled on the sweater and then took my hand as we started to walk down the street. "So when's your first game?"

"Hmm in like a month. Coach has us doing weights and suicides," I shook my head.

"About time you started working out," Gabs joked and giggled, patting my stomach.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, letting go of her hand and wrapping it round her shoulders. "Cheeky," I nudged my nose against her temple.

Gabriella laughed and took off in a run towards the park which was now visible. I grinned at her running figure before taking off after her as she ran threw the park, she was very quick, I'll give her that.

"Baby, wait up!" I shouted, slowly down my running to a jog.

Gabriella spun round "Can't keep up, Wildcat?" She shouted, laughing as she stopped.

I pouted and shook my head and I ran up to her, wrapping my spare arm around her waist and peck her lips. "Your too fast,"

"That's why I'm on the track team babe," She laughed and took the soccer ball out of my hands and dribbling it to the large amount of grass with two goals either side.

"You may be able to beat me at running but never at soccer," I shouted to her before running off and easily tackling her, dribbling it near the goal and kicking it up, throwing myself backwards and kicking the ball backwards, me landing on my back as the ball went straight in the net. "Goal!" I shouted, raising my arms. Gabriella then came into view and I pulled her on top of me and she was not graceful, falling straight on to my stomach. I chuckled and moved her so she was lying on top of me.

"I love you," I smiled, wrapping one of my arms under the sweater and holding her close, the other propping up my head.

"I love you too," Gabriella grinned and let her forehead fall on my chest while she laughed.

I grinned and moved both arms around her as she small body shook with laughter, at what? I don't know.

"Come on, let's play some soccer," She said quickly, jumping up and going after the ball. I got up and ran a hand threw my messy hair before stopping the ball which she kicked to me.

"Right, let's teach you some stuff," I said as she came closer. "Stand next to me," I put the ball infront of her "Okay now put your foot lightly on the ball, don't fall," I chuckled and held her hands so she wouldn't, because she was very clumsy.

"Yeah?" She bit her lip and flicked her waist-long hair behind her back.

"Now, roll your foot ball and try to balance the ball on the top of your foot," I told her.

"Show me,"

"Okay, move back," I told her and then rolled the ball on to my foot and started to do kick ups and then changed it abit, showing her different tricks before kicking it to her. "You try," I smiled.

Her eyebrows were raised as she held the ball "I'll give it a go," She attempted to roll it up but only ended up treading on the ball and fly backwards.

I burst out laughing, walking over to help her up. "Gimme your hands," I laughed as she raised her hands. I pulled her up and removed a leaf from her hair, kissing her forehead while still laughing.

"Troy Bolton!" I heard somebody shout, my laughing dying down as I turned to face the voice.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" I said once they got closer, grinning at my cousin and some of his friends.

"Visiting, dumbass," Hunter replied, chuckling.

"Well it's good to see you," I said, giving him a one armed hug.

"You too, man," Hunter pulled back and looked over at Gabriella. "Who's this?"

"Oh," I smiled and reached for Gabs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders "This is my girlfriend, Gabriella and baby this is my cousin Hunter and his friends: Cody and Leo," I introduced and rubbed her side gently feeling her tense up slightly.

"Hey," Gabs said, smiling softly.

"Hey, how long have you two been together for?" Leo asked, glancing at me and then Gabs.

"Almost 2 years," I answered while Gabriella answered: "Too long," At the same time.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Hi," She grinned up at me.

I smirked and kissed her temple briefly. "You've been hanging out with Chad too much,"

"Sh," Gabs smacked my stomach and went to get the soccer ball.

"How'd you pull her?" Leo chuckled, referring to Gabriella.

"I have no idea," I began "I just got lucky, I guess," I smiled.


	2. AN

AN: If anybody knows the dates of when Soccer and Track and Field start in USA. Please could you PM me or write it in a review.

Ideas are more than welcome because I kinda suck once I loose interest in a story, it takes a lot to get me writing again. So reviews more than welcome!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

AN: I just wanted to say I will be basing this on Arroyo Grande High School, Zac Efron's high school. I don't own it or anything to do with it. So instead of it being the red and white theme it'll be Blue and instead of eagles it'll be Wildcat.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, none of the pictures, websites or characters!**

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, pulling herself and hugging her knees which were clad in dash wash jeans.

"Drawing," I answered, not looking away from her converse.

"On my converse, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Shh, I'll buy you some more," I mumbled, concentrating on my drawing.

Gabriella shook her head and looked towards our friends. We were sitting on the state ramp with Chad, Bubba, Zeke and Sharpay.

"So the first soccer game is tomorrow," Chad told us "You girls coming?" He asked Gabriella and Shar.

"Of course," Gabs answered, her hand running through the hair on the back of my neck.

I grinned "Done," I clicked the cap back on the black sharpie and admired my work.

"Oh god," Gabriella mumbled, looking at her shoes.

On her right shoe there was the word's 'I love you' and on the left shoe there was the number '14'.

I bit my lip and grinned up at Gabriella. "You like?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Gabs laughed and leaned forward to peck my lips "Love it, babe,"

I smiled and rest my hand on her thigh, gently rubbing it as I joined in the conversation with my friends. I could feel Gabriella's hand under my Soccer sweater and gently running her finger up and down my spine. I shivered.

I shuffled toward Gabriella more before pulling her on my lap and whispering in her ear "You wanna go back to mine? My parents are out of town," flicking the shell of my ear with my tongue.

Gabriella nodded and stood up "Where are you two off?" Zeke asked.

I smirked "Back to mine," I looked at Gabriella who ran down the ramp.

"Your parents aren- oohhh, have fun," Chad said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I will," I chuckled and ran after Gabriella, gently squeezing her butt.

"Protection!" Bubba shouted.

I stuck my finger up at him and laughed, wrapping my arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Oh so you think your getting lucky, huh?" Gabs raised a perfect eyebrow.

We stumbled into my room, our kisses getting hotter, wetter and quicker as I kicked the door shut and threw Gabriella on my bed, climbing on her, breathing heavily.

"God, I love you," I groaned, sucking on the delicate flesh called her neck.

"Hmm, I love you too," Gabs arched her back, pressing her stomach into mine. My heart thudding as I nipped at her neck, leaving my mark on my 16 year old girlfriend.

"Troy," Gabriella said, holding my head away for a second, my swollen lips parted "Your 18 and I'm 16, you don't think having sex is weird?"

"Your 17 in 13 days, baby," I said, bucking my hips against the apex of her thigh.

"Well then atleast do something," She ground her hips upwards, obviously feeling the ache I was.

"Of course," I mumbled, pulling her sweater and t-shirt of her head, leaving her in a push up bra, showing her plump boobs and toned, flat stomach from running.

"Shit, baby," I breathed, pulling off the condom which was completely packed with my cum and her female fluids on the outside. I got up to throw it in the bin and climbed back into my bed, pulling her to rest on top of me. "You okay, gorgeous?" I whispered, brushing the hair that was matted to her forehead back.

"Yeah," She breathed "Tired,"

"Me too," I yawned and resting the side of her head on my chest.

"I love you," I closed my eyes, wrapping protective arms around her.

"I love you too," Gabs mumbled before falling asleep.

**Gabriella's POV**

_From: Troy Boy_

_Meet me outside the lockers? I need you. Troy xoxoxox_

_To: Troy Boy_

_Sure(: xx_

I bit my lip as I told Shar, Bailey and Leah I'd be back in a minute. I made my way toward the lockers and saw Troy leaning on the wall opposite all decked out in his soccer uniform. He must of heard me because his head shot up "Baby," He breathed and opened his arms. I walked straight to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his face digging in my neck and holding my waist tight.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, massaging his scalp.

"Nervous, it's an important year Gabs. I just needed to see you," Troy murmured.

"Your amazing, you gonna do great. I'm so proud of you," I told him, leaning back and looking him in the eye, his forehead glued to mine.

I nodded "What if I mess up?"

I shrugged "Everybody does, no one's perfect," I smiled and nudged my nose to his "Although, you are very close,"

Troy smiled and brushing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss "Thank you,"

"Hmm Your welcome," I hummed and placed a firm kiss to his lips "Now I have to get back. Play hard, Wildcat,"

He nodded and gave me a squeeze before rubbing my hips and letting me go. "Good luck,"

"Thank you," He smiled and winked at me.

I kissed his cheek and then walked away, I could feel his eyes on me "Wearing my sweaters now, ay babe?" He shouted to me.

"It's warm," I shouted back, giggling and then walked back to the bleachers. I walked toward by seat between Bailey and Shar.

"So what are you doing for your 17th, Gabi?" Shar asked.

I shrugged "I think I'm just going out with You, Troy, Bailey, Leah, Chad, Zeke and Bubba for a meal then do something with my mom when she comes back," I told her, shrugging again.

"Sounds good, you not having a party?" Bailey asked.

"Nah, saving that for my 18th," I smiled and then turned my attention to the pitch as they started to introduce the players. We were sitting behind the players bench.

The ref called up the two captains: Wildcats and Knights. Troy and another guy went up to him. They spoke and Troy and the boy nodded before Troy ran back to his spot on left wing as the captain of the Knights took his place by the ball. Troy looked up at me and nodded. I smiled back, sending him a wink.

After 40 minutes, Troy was running up left wing with the ball at his feet and then came in slide tackling him, he jumped over him and carried on dribbling the ball until some guy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Troy spun around after being pulling back and held on to, he pushed the guy in the chest and started shouting at him. Some of the guys separated them.

"Troy," I shook my head, biting my lip.

The ref came up and started to talk to Troy but he shook his head and started shouting at him, pointing at the other guy, the ref shook his head and held up a red card in Troy's direction. He shook his head and you could make out the words 'this is fucking stupid' and then walked off to the locker rooms under the tunnel.

I sighed "He's banned for 2 games now," I told Shar.

Sharpay nodded "Go to him,"

I nodded "I'll see you tomorrow," I said to my friends before grabbing my bag and walking down the bleachers, and toward the building and inside. I saw Troy walking down the hall, punching a locker "Fucking ref," He shook his head and continued down the hall.

I quietly made my way up to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind and under his shirt at the front, rubbing his abs. "Calm down," I mumbled, kissing his back.

Troy tensed and then relaxed, biting his lip as I turned him around. "I swear that ref doesn't have eyes,"

"I know," I said, tugging his head closer to mine, letting his forehead rest against mine.

"Can we go home?" Troy mumbled, sadly.

"Yeah, go get your stuff," I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning in for a kiss.

Troy's hands cupped my face and kissed me, the kiss was soft and pure, just our lips gently moving against each other. Troy pulled back very slowly and then looked into my eyes "I'll be right back, beautiful," he told me.

**Troy's POV**

I grabbed my bag and went back out to Gabriella, holding her hand and walking toward my truck. We got in and drove back to Gabriella's knowing my brother's were there and just wanted to be by myself with Gab.

Once we got to Gabriella's we lay on the couch, I rested my head on her collar bone and held her close to me.

"Do you have track practise tomorrow?" I asked, playing with her belt hoop on her jeans.

"Yeah, it's a Saturday so I have it at 9 tomorrow morning," Gabs said, massaging the back of my neck and rubbing my back.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Sure but just so you know there'll be a few girls in spandex shorts and tight tops there," Gabriella smirked.

"You're the only one I'll be watching," I mumbled, kissing her chest.

Gabriella laughed "I need to start working out, I think I'm putting weight on," She said, patting her stomach.

"Don't be silly, your weight is fine and you look beautiful," I told her, tilting my head and brushing my lips to her jaw.

"Hmm.." She hummed before meeting my lips in a gently kiss.

I loved spending time with my baby girl, seriously she means everything to me. I know I'm only 18 but I love her will all my heart.

That was my last thought before I went to sleep.

"Troy, Troy," I heard and a then sigh and a pair of lips on mine, I smiled against them and pushed my lips to her's.

I opened my eyes when she pulled away and I grinned at my girlfriend who was in a crop top and a pair of tight shorts with one of my big zip ups. "Good morning, baby," I smiled.

"Morning," She smiled back "Now are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'll just go home and take a shower and come watch you," I said, sitting up and straightened my t-shirt out.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Gabs leant down and pecked my lips, I pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her stomach.

"You look so good, right now," I chewed my lips as I let my hands fall from her waist down to her hips, thighs and then calves. I stroked the muscle on the back on my leg.

"Troy, stop. I have to go," She kissed my cheek and then tucked a piece of her hair that fell out of her high ponytail, behind her ear. "Bye,"

"Love you!" I shouted, slipping on my Nike dunks. And following her out the door. She jumping in her own car and me in my truck.

20 minutes later, I was walking up to the track field too see girls in junior and senior running up and down the field, very quick.

I caught Gabriella's eye and waved to her, she smiled and slowed down her running when she got to the finish.

I sat down on the grass near by and watched as Gabs gulped down her water before walking over to the couch who led her to where they start races. She nodded and he spoke and she got down, placing her hands on the grass, kicking out her legs before placing them on the things where your foot goes and then moving her hands to behind the white line, she moved her hair out of the way and she changed position twice and then when the coach shouted "Go!" Gabriella quickly took off, slowly raising to a standing position and running to the other end, looking straight infront of her. She leant forward and crossed the line, breathing heavy, she putting her hands on her knees and breathed deeply, accepting the water the coach gave her, who was smiling and patting her back.

All the other girls started to go but Gabriella was still talking to her coach while nodding and stretching off, jogging on the spot a little. To me this was when I loved her the most, when she was doing something she loved and enjoying it.

Gabs made her way to me while wiping her forehead and taking a sip from her water bottle. I stood up and met the smile on her face. "Hey," I grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, guess what?" She smiled, looking up at me while pulling the zip up a gave her.

I shrugged "Hit me,"

"I was .2 off breaking the school's record for 100 metres," Gabriella squealed, biting her lip and jumping up and down.

"No way! Ah, baby, that's amazing," I picked her up and twirled her around while she laughed "I'm so proud of you," I cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"Yeah, coach said that if I come tomorrow morning again and jogged around for a while and then sprint, I could break it," Gabs grinned.

I smiled at how happy she was "Make me proud," I winked and kissed her repeatedly on the lips, holding her face gently in my hands.

"Don't I always," She grinned cheekily.

"Hmm, you do," I nodded "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I chuckled and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulders and carrying her towards my truck..


	4. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

A week later, Gabriella had successfully beat the school record for quickest 100 metres and she was so happy, I'm so proud of her.

I had missed my first banned match but I still went and supported everybody, they still won 2-1 against some team from Arizona.

It was now 5 days before Gabriella's birthday and we were at the mall, I was trying to decide what to get her but having a girlfriend who won't tell you what she want's is hard. She I got Shar to ask her and she said she wanted money. I can't give her money.

I went in search in what to get her, while Shar distracted her.

"Man, I have no clue what to get her," I sighed, running a hand threw my hair.

"She's your girlfriend, not mine," Bubba shrugged.

I groaned and walked into another shop which had clothes in, I went in search of something she'd like.

"I give up!" I groaned, resting my head on the table at the food court "It's hopless,"

"You've still got 5 more days, dude," Zeke said.

"I suppose," I sighed and sat up.

"Now look happy, the girls are coming over," Chad hit my shoulder.

"Okay, geez," I rubbed my arm.

Gabriella slid in the booth next to me and I looked at her, frowned and made her look at me gently holding her chin "Have you been crying?" I mumbled, stroking her cheek.

Gabriella whimpered and then rest her forehead on my chin before tears started to fall again. I frowned but pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. "Baby, what's wrong?" I whispered, stroking her back while moving her to my lap.

She shook her head and cuddled closer to me, rested my cheek on hers and gently whispered sweet nothing into her ear while I playing with a rip in her jeans.

"You wanna go for a walk, sweetie? I asked, looking down at her blotched face.

She nodded and took in a shaky breath.

"I'll see you later guys," I said before getting up and wrapping my arm around her shoulders while Gabs cuddled into me. We walked to the park and took a seat next to a massive pond, I leant against a tree and Gabriella was between my legs.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I whispered, letting my chin rest on her shoulder.

She nodded "But you gotta promise not to run or shout or be mad," Her voice cracked.

"I promise," I kissed the back of her neck.

"Troy," She sniffed "I'm pregnant,"

My jaw dropped but I tightened my grip on her so she knew I wouldn't go anywhere while I was speechless.

Gabriella. Pregnant. Me. Father. Baby. Pregnant. Gabriella.

"Wow," I finally breathed out. "Erm," I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Pregnant, huh?"

"Yah," Gabriella nodded.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Today, at the mall,"

I closed my eyes and licked my dry lips, trying to swallow but my throat was like sand paper. "How far along are you- are we?" I corrected myself.

"I don't know, I need to make an appointment at the hospital," Gabriella said "But Troy, I don't think I can get rid of it," Gabriella mumbled, bring my hand up to her mouth and kissing the back of it.

"I don't want you to get rid of the baby," I shook my head "I wanna keep it. I'll stay beside you every step of the way," I told her, nudging the side of her head with my nose. "I promise,"

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes, leaning further back "Thank you," I smiled.

"My pleasure, baby," I smiled against her cheek "Kiss?"

Gabs turned her head in my direction and looked into my eyes "I love you,"

"I love you too, beautiful," I whispered against her lips and closed my eyes, kissing her softly, massaging her lips with mine.

I pulled back "I'll book you an appointment now," I grinned, pulling out my cell and finding the number for the hospital. Gabriella closed her eyes and relaxed against me, some how she was even more beautiful now she was carrying my baby than when she wasn't.

"Hello?" A woman said

"Hi, ermm can I book an appointment for my girlfriend?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes and what will this be for?" She asked.

"Ermm to confirm a pregnancy and to see how far along she is," I rubbed Gabriella's side.

"Okay and how old is your girlfriend?"

"She's 16, turning 17 in a couple of days," I told her, licking my bottom lip.

"Okay and when would you like this appointment?"

"Erm do you have any for today?" I asked.

"Actually we do, could you get here in 30 minutes?"

"Yes, thank you, bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

"We've got an appointment in half an hour, babe. Is that okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah,"

I kissed her temple and moved my hand under my sweater she had on and gently rubbed circles on her stomach. "Your gonna be fine, you know," I whispered.

Gabriella's eyes opened and smiled "I know because I have you," She grinned and got up. "Now let's go see our baby,"

I chuckled and laced her fingers with mine and walked to my truck.

Gabriella had just had the blood test and they were sending it off for a quick examination so we could know right away, so now we were just walking in the cafeteria.

"So I know we only found out today but when our we telling our parents and friends?" I asked, sitting down with a sandwich and a cookie.

Gabriella shrugged "Not until, I start showing I think, what about you?"

"I think the same," I smiled.

After we ate we went back to the waiting room and got called right away.

"Gabriella Montez," An about 30 year old, tanned, dark haired woman said and smiled at us when we stood up and walked up to her. "Please come in,"

We took a seat on the two chairs there "Thanks,"

"So Gabriella you are indeed pregnant and your 11 weeks along. You should start showing soon because your petite," The doctor explained "Oh and I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy, My name is Doctor Stephanie Walker," She added, smiling.

"I'm Troy," I smiled.

"Gabriella,"

"Nice to meet you,"

We nodded and smiled back "Do you have a due date?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," She clicked on a few things on a computer "7th July, next year,"

Gabriella smiled and I kissed her head and smiled.

"So do you have any questions before we do the ultrasound?" She asked.

"Ermm yeah, what vitamins do I have to take?" Gabs asked.

"I'll give you the ones you need and because your under 17 we have to give you more, just to make sure your baby is getting everything they need," Doctor Walker said.

"Anything else?" Gabriella asked me.

"Nuh-uh," I hummed, shaking my head.

"Okay, shall we do the ultra scan?" The doctor asked, gesturing to the bed.

Gabriella nodded and lay down on the bed, I stood next to the bed on the opposite side of the Doctor and held Gabs hand. The Doctor wheeled a machine over and she sat on a stool.

"Is it okay if I pull up your shirt?" She asked and Gabriella nodded.

The doctor rolled it up to just below her boobs "This is going to be cold," She squirted some blue gel onto Gabriella's stomach and then put this roller thing on her stomach and began to search for our baby. A minute later, a smile came on the Doctors face and turned the screen toward us.

"Okay, so there's your baby," She said, pointing to it.

I couldn't believe I was looking at our baby "Wow," I mumbled, chewing my bottom lip.

"Here's your baby's head, arms, legs, nose," She pointed them all out. I teared my eyes away from the screen toward Gabriella who was smiling gently at the screen.

"I'll give you two a minute," The doctor stood up and left the room.

"Baby?" I whispered, kissing the back of her hand.

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking up at me.

"That's our baby," I grinned.

Gabriella nodded quickly and pulled on my t-shirt to bring me in for a kiss. I placed a few firm kisses on her lips before sucking her bottom lip and placing another kiss before looking at the screen again.

"Shall we asked for a copy?" I asked.

"Definitely,"

Doctor Walker walked back in and we asked for a copy, she printed it out for us and handed it us.

"So I want to see you for your 3 months which is in a week, so is the same time next week okay for you?" She said.

"Yeah, that's fine," I answered.

"Okay and here's your vitamins," She handed Gabriella a bag "I'll see you next week then," She smiled.

Gabriella got up "Thank you,"

"Thanks, bye," We walked out of the room and I pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

Once we were back at the truck, I stood between her legs while she was sat in the passenger seats. I was drawing patterns on her thighs.

"So you'll be showing soon," I mumbled, nudging my nose against her's.

"Yeah, at about 13 weeks you'll be able to notice. No one but me and you though," Gabriella said, taking my fingers and playing with them.

I grinned and kissed her head. "Right let's go home, it's getting dark," I mumbled.

"Wait," Gabriella pulled me back and kissed me softly for a few seconds.

"That was nice," I smiled against her lips and then pulled back.

Gabriella laughed "Go away, sappy," She joked and pushed me away.

"Cheeky," I winked and walked around the truck and got in the driver seat.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriella's birthday passed, she enjoyed a birthday meal with her closest friends. Now, it was 2 days until Christmas and it was Gabs 12 week appointment. It was a couple of days later, closer to 13 weeks because Gabriella had to spend time with her mom. We still hadn't told anyone about the baby, but we agreed on buying things for our parents to do with the baby and we'd tell them on Christmas day.

"Are you ready yet?" I whined from my position on Gabs bed, sprawled across it, waiting for my girlfriend.

"Yes. God," Gabriella mumbled, adjusting her sweat pants on her hips and wore a grey sweat with them.

"Come on then, beautiful," I said, standing up, pulling the beanie down on my head.

"Okay and there's your baby," Doctor Walker, smiled, pointing to our baby and told us about him/her. "Okay, so as you can probably see, your starting to show slightly," The doctor pointed out and we both nodded.

"Yeah," I said and she rubbed the gel off of Gabriella stomach and Gabs sat up, leaning against my torso and ran my finger along her bump, her shirt still up.

"I'll just ask a few normal routine questions, you'll get asked these every time you come," Doctor Walker said, nodding.

"Okay," Gabriella nodded.

"So are you taking you vitamins?"

"Yeah,"

"Any pain?"

"No,"

"Any strange cravings?"

"Not yet," Gabs giggled.

The doctor smiled "Mood swings?"

"Nope," I answered, pulling down her shirt.

"Okay, the questions will be different when you come again, more about the baby itself,"

"Okay," We both said.

"Alright, that's all. I'll see you in a months time,"

"Thanks, Bye,"

"So, babe.. What are we doing when the baby's born? Are we getting a place to live together or are we moving into one of our houses?" I trailed off…

"I think we should live in one of our houses, if that's okay with our parents though," Gabriella replied, taking my hand, holding it and placing her spare hand on my forearm.

"Mhm," I agreed, spinning her around so she was infront of me and my hands went to her stomach, walking toward my truck. "I have work later so how about we chill at mine for a bit," I asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"Okay, your parents in?"

"Yep and Dylan, Ollie's home as well and Sam," I added as an after thought. Sam was our Golden Retriever and Ollie was my older brother who goes to NYU.

"Oh cool, I haven't seen Ollie in ages," Gabriella smiled and we stopped at my truck.

"I'm your favourite Bolton, anyways," I grinned and spun her around, leaning against the drivers door.

"That's what you think," She grinned, leaning against me.

"It's what I know," I smirked, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Whatever," We laughed and I leant down to quickly peck her lips.

"So when are we telling our friends, bab?" I asked, twirling her long hair around my fingers.

"Hmmm, now?" She said, questioningly.

"Okay, send them a text to meet at mine in 20 minutes. Now get in the car hottie," I chuckled, holding her hips and pulling my door open so she could get in and slide across.

"So why did you want us here?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I was doing something," Zeke complained.

"Erm well… Gabriella's pregnant," I said, pulling my lip between my teeth and looked down at Gabriella one long ago, fell asleep in my lap. I brushed my hand threw her dark hair.

"Wow," Everybody said. Everybody being: Chad, Zeke, Bubba, Shar, Leah and Bailey.

"Since when?" Bubba asked.

"Since almost 13 weeks ago," I told them, tracing the skin showing at the bottom of her ridden up tank.

"13 weeks!" Shar exclaimed, quietly "that's like 3 months,"

"I know," I smiled "We only found out last week," I circled Gabs belly button with my thumb.

"Wow, have you been to the hospital yet?" Bailey asked me, looking a little shy.

"Yeah, twice," I said "It's been a crazy week," I shook my head and smiled tiredly and then heard a mumble, I looked down and smiled when I saw Gab bury her head in my stomach, her arms hugging me.

"Baby," I cooed, rubbing her back "Gabs, wake up," I said, gently holding under her arm pits and pulled her up slowly so her head rested on my chest.

"No," She whined, screwing up her eyes.

"Gabs," I whined back "Come on," I pressed a kiss to her cheek then her nose.

Gabriella sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at me with the cutest face I've ever seen.

"Your adorable," I whispered, holding her close to me.

Gabs just pouted and blinked, rubbing her stomach "You told them?"

I nodded and glanced at our friends who were all looking at us.

"Oh geez," Gabs mumbled, hiding her face again.

"Gabster, you don't need to be embarrassed," Chad told her. I moved my hand to rest on Gabriella's stomach, our hands linking.

"Yeah, we're totally cool," Zeke said "Your baby will be cute!" Zeke exclaimed, laughing "It'll have you as a mom,"

Gabriella laughed and looked at them, grinning "It'll have Troy as a dad, it'll be one freaking cute baby," Gabs rubbed my stomach and giggled.

My smile widened and I just nodded.

"Gabriella are you insane!" Leah screeched.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, Leah never being one to speak up.

"What?" Gabs whispered, frowning. I squeezed her hand and kept my arm around her waist.

"Yeah, this sounds like too much drama," Bailey added.

"I totally agree with them," Sharpay added, looking at Gabriella like shit.

I frowned and shook my head, I glanced at Bubba, Chad and Zeke who's jaw had dropped.

"You can't have a frigging baby at 17!" Bailey exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"It'll ruin your future, Gabriella!" Leah shook her head.

"No, it won't and yes, I will and I am," Gabriella said, monotone.

"Your fucking crazy," Sharpay growled.

"Yeah, Gabi. It's either us or the Troy and the baby, right?" Bailey said, looking at Leah and Sharpay who nodded.

I felt Gabs tense in my arms, I looked down at her and saw a tear slip down her face. I wiped it away with my index finger.

"Troy and our baby," Gabriella's voice cracked toward the end as the 3 girls got up and walked out of my house.

I just pulled her onto my lap and hugged her closer to me as she cried into my neck. "Hey, you still have me, babe and Chad and Bubba and Zeke, you don't need them," I whispered to her "Right guys?"

"Totally, we have your back," Bubba commented, a sad smile graced his face.

"I need to tell my mom," Gabriella pulled back from me and stood up, rubbing her eyes.

"Stay for a minute, baby," I frowned, grabbing her hands.

"I need to tell her, Troy. I need to get all this out of the way. You tell your's when they get home and then all this is out of the way," She said, shaking her head and taking a step back.

I tugged her hands forwards and gave her a gentle kiss "I'll call you later? Maybe call round after work?"

"Yeah, I love you," Gabs said.

"I love you too," I replied, giving her hands a kiss "Good luck,"

"You too," And with that she walked out.

I leant back against the couch and let out a breath. "How the fuck do I tell my parents that I got my 17 year old girlfriend, pregnant," I asked, more to myself than my friends.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" My dad shouted.

I had just broke the news to my family, my family being: My mom, dad, Ollie and Dylan. Dylan and Ollie were shocked but happy that they were going to have a niece or nephew. My mom was extremely happy that she was going to be a grandmother but was shocked and slightly disappointed because I was so young but was proud of me because I was taking responsibility. My dad was well… shocked.

"Dad, I know. We used protection, I swear. It just didn't work. I don't why, Gabriella's on the pill and I used a condom. It just happened, but we're not getting rid of our baby," I shook my head "I have something," I said before running upstairs, to my room and fished out the latest ultrasound. "Here," I said, giving Ollie the ultrasound before sitting on a leather arm chair again.

Ollie smiled and then passed it on to everyone else and my mom got it. "How far along is Gabriella?"

"She's 13 weeks," I told them "We only knew last week," I rubbed my eyes "It's being a crazy week. Finding out, going to the hospital twice, Shar, Bailey and Leah have all turned against Gabriella, wanting nothing to do with her. Gabs telling her mom right now, already distraught about the friends thing. Bubba, Chad and Zeke were cool with it," I informed them.

"Wow," My mom said.

I smiled slightly and looked toward my dad who was looking at the ultrasound "Dad?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled "I can't believe you've got Gabriella pregnant but I'm very proud of you for taking responsibility so I will support you and Gabriella like the rest of us,"

I grinned, knowing I had my whole family behind me. "Thank you so much," I said, getting up and hugging my dad, I knock at the door interrupted us and we broke apart.

"I'll go," Dylan said, getting up.

"It means a lot that you're here for me," I told them all.

My 20 year old brother spoke up "I can't believe your gonna have a kid before me," He chuckled.

We all laughed but then stopped when I saw Gabriella standing in the door frame with a red hand mark on her cheek and tears running down her face with a back pack over her shoulder. The site breaking my heart.

Gabriella let out a sob, bringing a hand to cover her mouth and shaking her head.

I closed my eyes briefly before walking up to her and pulling her into a tight hug, stroking her hair as she gripped my shirt, crying into it.

"It's gonna be okay, baby," I whispered, kissing the top of her head and pulling back a little to look at her face and running my finger very lightly on the red mark on her gorgeous face "She hit you?"

Gabs nodded and let out another cry "Oh baby," I whispered, pulling her into another hug before gently moving the back pack off her shoulder, leaving it on the floor before picking her up and sitting on the arm chair again, her in my lap. I held her close to me, whispering things in her ear. I looked at my parents who looked at each other and nodded.

"Gabriella can stay here, Troy," My dad said, nodding with a smile on his lips "She is part of the family, after all,"

"Thank you," I said, sincerely. I glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Baby?" I whispered and she looked up at me with blood shot eyes. "I have to go to work," I mumbled "But you can go climb into my bed and sleep, okay? Your staying here for now on,"

"Sure? I don't want to intrude," Her weak voice spoke, sounding nothing like that Gabriella I knew.

"Absolutely, you're the mother of my baby, I need to take care of you," I smiled and kissed her red cheek.

"Hmm," Her eyes closed "Thank you so much,"

I bit my lip and kissed her lips very softly "Come on," I gently nudged her and she stood up and walked to my parents. I frowned.

"I'm so sorry for messing up your son's life," I heard her say, her voice breaking. "I really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry," She took a breath and turned to me slowly "I'm sorry, Troy. You can leave me you know, you don't have to stay with me just because I'm carrying your baby,"

"No, your talking shit now. Stop. I love you, you know I do and you haven't messed up my life," I said firmly but softly, taking her hands.

Her tired, sad and lost face looked up at me with a dull look in her eyes "Why is it that your friends and family sticking by you and mine leave me alone,"

I just shrugged "Your not alone, you have me, Chad, Zeke, Bubba. My mom, dad, Dylan, Ollie and of course Sam. Who almost loves you as much as I do," I smiled, trying to make her smile and a little one crept up on her face.

"Ahh," I smiled "There's the smile I know and love," I grinned and wrapped my arms around her fragile frame.

"From what I see, I don't think your messing up Troy's life at all. In the almost 2 years of you two being together, I don't think I've seen him this happy, Gabriella. I think you make his life a lot better than it used to be. He loves you," My mom told her and I smiled once I saw Gabriella hug my mom and whispered a thank you, some more hushed words were spoken and I just watched as Gabs looked at me and giggled. I winked at her and opened my arms, gesturing her to come to me. She walked over and I wrapped her in a hug, kissing her softly on the lips. "I have to go but my mom will sort you out okay?" I told her, rubbing her hips.

Gabs nodded and looked into my eyes "Thank you so much, for everything. Your amazing,"

I smiled "Your welcome," I brushed my lips to her forehead and gave her a squeeze before quickly going upstairs, changing into my black pants and a black polo which said 'Cheese Factory' on in yellow writing. I walked back downstairs and saw Gabriella sitting next to my mom, her head on her shoulder and fast asleep. I smiled when I saw my mom smile at me, her hand stroking her hair.

"I'll look after her," My mom read my face and I nodded.

"I know you will, Thanks mom," I said, walking over to kiss my mom's cheek and Gabriella's- brushing a hand over her belly.

"Bye," I said before grabbing my cell and walking out of the house, getting in my truck and driving to the cheese shop to do my shift.

"Hey man," My work friend said to me as I walked in the shop which was also a café.

"Hey," I sighed, jumping over the counter to join, Felix. He was a bout the same height as me: 6'1, he had black hair and half cast.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

"You don't wanna know," I groaned.

"Try me,"

I could always talk to him, like when me and Gabs had an argument or if I fell our with Chad or Zeke, if I was stressed about soccer. Fuck, I haven't been to practise in a week, coach is gonna go sick. I sighed.

"Gabriella's pregnant,"

"Whoa," He knew Gabriella was my girlfriend.

"Yeah, that's not even half of it," I told him "Her 3 best friends want nothing to do with her, her mom has disowned her, so came to mine just and cried and cried then told my parents she was sorry for messing up my life. I really didn't want to come to work but if I'm gonna support my baby, I need all the money I can get," I told him, the short story.

"Fuck, why are you here man? You should be with her,"

I shrugged "Like I said, I need the money. She's asleep anyway and my mom said she'll look after her until I'm back,"

"Gonna be a bumpy or smooth road, you think?"

"Smooth, if her mom and her friends stay out of the way. We have everything we need then…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Danforth, get up," Coach Lopez shouted at Chad and I glanced at him and he sprinted up the pitch.

I backed up a little when I saw the opposition running toward our goal. I looked at defence and decided to run up to him and tackle him easily, I heard the crowd cheer before I ran up left wing and passed it toward the striker who passed it back once I moved between two players and passed it to him quickly and he shot at goal, the ball hitting the net in the corner and everybody cheer. I smiled and ran up to Zeke, jumping on him as many of us did, ruffling his hair and patting his back.

The ball once again went in play and I ran a hand through my sweaty hair and left my team work it. There wasn't move left in the game, I knew because the ref kept glancing at his watch. I went in for another tackle but only for my legs to be kicked from under me and I landed on my arm and I heard a crack and shut my eyes in pain. "Shit," I mumbled, sitting up and holding my forearm.

"You okay, man?" Bubba asked, squatting next to me.

"Fuck, I think I've broke my arm," I said, through gritted teeth and Bubba waved on our coach. He jogged towards us and felt my arm and immediately brought me off.

The speaker's came on and they announced who was taking my place. I walked off, holding my arm and looked towards the player's bench and behind it to see Gabriella biting her lip and her face worried. I gestured for her to come.

"Can I just wait for my girlfriend?" I asked Coach who nodded and we waited for her to come.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine babe," I said, kissing her forehead "Just broke my arm, that's all,"

"Then your not fine," She said, slapping my shoulder.

I chuckled and kept a grip on my arm "I am, come on," I nodded inside and we made our way in where they sent me to the hospital to have a cast put on my arm.

"Coffee?" My mom asked as she walked into the living room.

"Nuh-uh," I hummed, my eyes closed.

"Yes please," Gabriella said, sweetly from her place between my legs. We were lying on the couch, my head rested on the back of the couch, my broken arm propped up on the arm of the couch and Gabriella laying in between my legs, her head on my collarbone; my hand was slowly running up and down her side, occasionally, bending my head to kiss the back of her neck.

"I'll be back in a second," She walked out of the room but then came back in "We're going to visit your grandparents tonight, Troy. Would you like to come? We're staying the night,"

"No, too tired and I want to stay here with my baby girl," I said, hugging Gabriella's waist, keeping my eyes closed but smiled when I heard Gabs laugh and my mom too.

"I think them pain killer's have gone to your head, Troy boy," Gabriella smirked.

"Nuh-uh. You're my baby girl, I love you and our baby and you. I love you, my 15 week pregnant girlfriend," I mumbled, moving my head from side to side.

"Oh geez," Gabs whispered, I opened one eye to see her blushing.

"Right I'll make this coffee and then we're going,"

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll make it," Gabriella said and I stroked her belly.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"Absolutely,"

"Okay, well I'll see you two tomorrow," My mom kissed my cheek and then Gabriella's and then I heard the door shut and Gabriella turn in my arms. I opened my eyes and smiled down at my girlfriend. "What?" She asked, blushing.

"Your so gorgeous," I smiled, attaching our lips, my hand rubbing her back with my finger tips.

"Hmmm," She moaned softly as my tongue slipped into her mouth and twirled around her's. My hands moved down to her curvy hips, a playing with the edge of her shirt before slipping my hands under her tank top and drawing patterns on her back, running my index finger on her bra strap and then went back to resting on her lower back.

Gabriella's arms wrapped my neck and played with my soccer t-shirt. Her hands grabbing the bottom of it and lifting it over my head, breaking our lips. She attached them as quick as she could.

"Come on," I said, pulling back. Leading Gabs up the stairs to my room but not before looking the door. I pulled her tank top over her head and moved my mouth to her ear "I love you so much," I whispered, the tip of my tongue licking the shell of her ear before sucking the lobe into my mouth and nibbling and sucking it before kissing behind her ear and quickly biting the hollow before sucking on it to leave my mark. I knew she loved when I paid attention to her ears which were very sensitive, once I was satisfied I moved down to kiss and suck on her neck, especially the hollow of her throat.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed as my fingers fiddled with her bra clasp. I un did and let it fall down her arms and onto the floor.

I bit my lip as I hardened at the same time as Gabriella's nipples did. I bent down and took her nipple in my mouth, I un buttoned her shorts and pushed them down her long legs. I suckled on the underside of her breast before kissing her stomach and running my tongue along the top of her boy shorts, smelling her wetness as Gabs gripped my hair and forced my up, pushing down my sweat pants along with my boxers letting my erection stand up proudly.

"No foreplay," Gabriella moaned as I pushed myself onto her cotton covered self.

"As you wish," I whispered, flicking her lobe again and running my hands down her body and the caressing the side of her breasts as I ducked my head and swallowed her nipple, sucking on it, making the num hard. I pinched it and she gasped quickly. She pushed my back on my bed and climbing on top of me, her hand taking a hold of my member, rubbing the pre-cum around the tip before leaning over me, over boobs grazing my chin so I gave my a kiss or two up to her shoulder which I licked and suckled on. She came back and I saw she had some lube, and squirted it on my man hood, moving her hand up and down it to spread it around. I bit my lip to suppress a loud groan but failed. She wiped her hand on my bed and then threw the bottle somewhere, she placed her hands on my chest and slowly sunk onto me.

"Gab," I chocked out, holding her hips in pure pleasure, her wet, hot tightness covering me and I rolled my hips up but she stopped me. I frowned.

"Let me do it my way," Gabriella whispered, grinding her hips forward and back and placed my hands behind my head.

"Rock my world, baby," I winked at her and enjoyed the pleasure being sent to every part of me. Gabriella arched her back and heard a loud moan.

"Oh!"

I sat up and kissed her hip, then the side of the her back up to her under arm and squeezed her ass "God, I love your ass," I groaned, leaning forward to bit her cheek.

"Troy," Gabriella squealed.

After a good while, I flopped backward as I felt my body tense and my member pulse inside Gabriella and my balls tighten and then felt myself cum.

"G-Gabs!" I groaned as her walls went tighter and knew she was very close to coming herself so I moved my hands between us and rubbed her clit quickly, sending the nerves soaring, making Gabriella moan my name over and over again as she covered me in her juices. My breathing heavy seeing her naked body on mine and her face flushed. She fell on me and smiled, lifting her butt so we disconnected.

10 minutes later, we both recovered.

"Shit, did I hurt the baby?" I asked quickly "That was quite rough down there,"

"Down there?" Gabriella smirked as I blushed and went under the sheets.

I heard Gabriella giggled and then saw her head come under as well. "I didn't though, did I?"

"No, of course not," Gabs smiled. "How's your arm?"

"I completely forgot about that," I smiled and looked down at my arm "It's actually very easy to do stuff with it on,"

It was Gabriella's turn to blush now and I chuckled, placing my hand on her small baby bump. "It's a boy," I said, leaning down to kiss her stomach.

Gabriella frowned but with a smile on her face "You want it to be a boy?"

"I want a girl but I think it's a boy," I told her. "But I want it to have your beautiful face,"

"I want it to have your eyes,"

"Even my stubble?" I smiled.

"No," She giggled "Your nose," she tapped my nose.

"Your big bambi eyes," I smiled softly "Your hair and your big ass," I squeezed her butt.

"You still want it to have a big ass if it ends up being a boy?"

I chuckled and shrugged "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. You know our spare room?" She nodded. "Well I was think you can turn that into the baby's room and I can draw and paint a picture on the wall with like his or her's name on as well," I said, explaining everything to her.

"Well I think you're an amazing artist so I say that was be incredible for our little boy,"

"Girl," I corrected…

**So what do you think the baby should be? Boy or girl? And why? **

**Review please!**


	7. AN, sorry

AN:

Hi, I just wanted to say that I know I'm not the best writer, I know that.

I just had a 'lovely' review and thought it was a bit harsh, you could of put it a little nicer to save people's feelings.

Please if your going to say something bad about my writing, have the balls to put who it was from. Sorry if that sounds mean.

By the way I just wanted to get the 'telling everyone about the pregnancy' bit out of the way as it's boring. I didn't want to go through the whole thing of Troy running away or not speaking to Gabriella for a while, because seriously? How many times have people read that? And I know people have read things similar to mine but oh well.

I have done research and even found pictures of how big their stomach's are at each week, thank you very much.

I haven't forced you too read all the chapters or review so yeah.

Sorry but I needed to say this.

When you have a bad review it does put you off to write more but then I look at the good reviews…

Thanks everybody, bye.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know there all taking it very well at the moment but I put it as if they don****'****t actually believe their having a REAL baby. They****'****ll all have there minor break downs and arguments****…****. Eventually. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

"Gabriella! Are you planning to come down any time today?" I shouted up the stairs.

"Troy, I'm trying to sleep. Shut up!" I heard Gabriella's groggy voice say.

I shook my head and jogged up the stairs. "We need to go to school," I told her "So get up,"

"No, I don't wanna go," Gabs mumbled and cuddled my pillow.

"Tough, you have to," I said, walking over to her clothes and pulling out a pair of jeans, loose tank and a big thick cardigan. I put them on the chair in the corner of my room and pulled the duvet off her.

"I mean it, your not missing because your tired," I told her, firmly and pulled her up. "God, your so stubborn," I sighed, walking away.

"You shouldn't be a jerk and get me up then," Her response came.

"Gabriella," I groaned "I don't wanna fight about this. It's stupid," I said, turning around to my 16 week pregnant girlfriend.

"Well you shouldn't of called me stubborn, then AND got me up," She shouted at me.

Ugh, hormones. I just shook my head "I'm not fighting with you,"

"That isn't what you were saying last week!" Gabs shot back, folding her arms.

"Because you were being a bitch to me. I was cooking you dinner because the baby was hurting your stomach and then you go and say it's shit and I'm a bad boyfriend and you don't know why your having my baby," I told her, licking my bottom lip.

"I don't," She mumbled.

"Your being fucking ridiculous," I groaned, rubbing my face.

"You try carry a baby in side of you, your friends and own mother leaving you alone when I need them most. A baby, Troy. We're going to be holding an actual human being in 5 months," She shouted at me, pointing her finger in my direction.

"Hey! You don't think this is tough on me? Everybody always asking how you are but never me! What about me? You don't think I'm scare shitless, Gabriella?" I shouted back.

"Fuck you! If we're gonna argue all the time, might aswell not have this baby,"

"I can't believe you've just said that," I whispered.

"Get over yourself, Troy,"

"This is stupid," I shouted at no one before walking out of the door and slamming it shut, walking back downstairs.

"Seriously? How much more are you two gonna fight? We're getting ear ache," Dylan said from his spot on the kitchen island.

"It's pissing me off because she keeps saying that we might aswell just get rid of the baby and I'm a shit boyfriend," I told my mom and Dylan. "Fucking annoying," I groaned, jumping up on the counter.

"Troy, language," My mom scolded.

"Sorry but it's really starting to annoy me," I ran a hand threw my messy hair.

"She's just hormonal, Troy,"

I sighed and looked towards the door where Gabriella was standing, I got flash backs from when she was standing crying in the door frame the day we told everybody.

"Morning Gabriella, honey. What would you like for breakfast?" My mom asked.

"Morning," She smiled "Erm anything,"

I jumped down from the counter and walked up behind her, hugging her waist "I'm sorry,"

Gabriella just shook my off and walked to the kitchen table.

"Fuck this," I shouted, walking out of my kitchen to the hall, quickly grabbing my bag before slamming the front door behind me and starting my walk to school.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Hey man, where's Gabriella?" Chad asked as he walked up to me.

I closed my locker and leant on it while shrugging "Dunno,"

"What do you mean?" Bubba asked, frowning.

"I mean that we've had another fight this morning in my room then when we were in the kitchen I tried to say sorry but she just shrugged me off," I told them, tracing some of the patterns on my white cast.

"Oh, we guys were perfect at the beginning of everything," Zeke commented.

"Yeah I don't think we really realized that we're having a real baby, you know? But it starting to become real now and it's harder," I admitted.

"I kinda get that Gabi's upset. I mean her friends are now ignoring her, her mom has disowned her, she's a pregnant 17 year old, she can't do track anymore and she only just broke the school's record…" Chad trailed off.

"What about me, huh? I know she's having a rough time but seriously I also have to be a parent in 5 months and no one tends to give a shit. I can't play soccer because of my arm and the only game I can play is the finals and that's if we even get there, my scholarship is on the line plus I have to look after Gabriella," I said, and looked at the floor, my jaw tightening. "It's a fucking lot for a 18 year old. I should be out partying, getting smashed and getting laid,"

"I'm glad I know how you feel," I heard a small voice behind me.

I spun around and cringed "Baby,"

"Don't, Troy. I don't wanna hear it," She said, before turning to walk down the hall.

"Fuck," I mumbled "Gabs, wait up," I jogged after her and stopped infront of her "All I meant was that an average 18 year old go out to high school parties, gets drunk and fucks any girl he can. I'm just saying, I'll- we'll miss out on the college experiences because well let's face it, we're gonna have to mature real quick. I didn't mean that I wanted to fuck other girls because I've never cheated on you, have I?" I asked, quickly- looking over her face for any indication at what she was feeling.

"No," She said simply.

"Then will you forgive me?" I asked, taking her hands.

"No," She ripped her hands from mine and walked away.

I closed my eyes and was about to punch the locker but remembered that I have already broke my arm.

My friends walked up to me again and Bubba put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched. "This is gonna be a long day,"

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

The final bell rang of the last day of the week and I quickly made my way to my locker, grabbing my bag. Today had been so long, I was so ready to go home and sleep or go out with the guys. I knew hanging out with Gabs was out of the question because she hadn't spoke to me or come within touching distance of my all day.

I dug my Ipod out from my bag and put them in my eyes turn on a random song and starting the walk home, my mind replaying memories of when me and Gabs were okay, before we knew about the pregnancy and all the ups and down's we've had in the past couple of weeks.

Once I got home, I put my bag next to the door and then walked out to the back, grabbing my soccer ball and moving it within my hands. I felt a vibrate in my pocket and quickly dug it out seeing Chad's name flash on the screen.

"Hey man," I said into the phone.

"Hey dude. Me, Bubs and Zeke are going to the park to play some ball, you wanna go? Maybe get a few beers?" Chad asked me, through the phone.

Beer, soccer, friends, park- couldn't sound much better right now. I needed to take my mind off Gabs and the baby for a few hours.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10," I said, hanging up on my best friend.

I walked inside, grabbing my bag and going up to my room before emptying it contents onto my bed before running back downstairs and grabbing 5 beers, throwing them in my bag and getting out of the house, before Gabriella got back, I felt my pockets and checked I have my phone.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

We had played soccer for a bit until it got dark and then we cracked open the beer. We met up with a few other seniors: Kyle, Max, Matt, Jamie and Austin; who brought a couple of girls along, also seniors there names: Mac, Liv and Amanda.

We all sat on the grass with just a dim light from the tennis courts near by. My phone vibrated in my pocket again, I moved my beer to my casted arm and found my phone, opening the new text.

_Where are you? Gabs x_

I chewed my lip before pressing reply and typing out a text.

_I__'__m safe, I__'__m fine. I__'__m at the park with a few lads.. Relax and don__'__t stress. I love you.. Troy xx_

I sent the text, waiting for the reply before paying attention to the boys again.

_Okay._

My heart ached a little, she didn't tell me to come home or anything like that she never told me she loved me. I licked my lips before roughly putting my phone away, taking a big swig of my beer.

"So how's life, Bolton?" Austin asked me, who sat on my left.

"Alright," I said, chugging down the last bit of my first beer.

"Obviously not, man," Austin whispered.

I looked at him before opening another beer and taking a sip "You know Gabs?" I asked, looking at Austin who nodded "Got her pregnant, 16 weeks," His eyebrows shot up "Yeah, we've been arguing on and off almost 2 weeks now and today she's ignoring me, she wont tell me she loves, says I'm a shit boyfriend and that we might as well not have our baby," I told him, feeling sick but taking a sip of my beer again before looking at Austin. "I told her a normal 18 year old would fuck any girl he could, get pissed and partying… She wasn't happy," I chuckled dryly before swallowing half of my beer in one- scrunching my eyes up.

"Well your in luck, Mac seems interested in you," Austin said, pointing lazily finger. I looked at the girl he was pointing to she had sandy brown hair, tanned skin, very thin and biting her lip, looking at me. I swallowed the rest of my beer.

"I can't." I said, simply remembering I had Gabs and the baby.

"A kiss, can't hurt right?" Austin shrugged.

I didn't reply but I glad accepted the beer which Kyle handed me. I knew after this once I'd be tipsy and by my fifth I'd be drunk, sixth completely wasted.

I looked at Mac again while drinking my beer and then looked away and toward Bubba who was shaking his head at me and gestured for me to come to him, I got up and sat between Bubba and Mac. Bubba wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't kiss her dude,"

I shrugged, waving my bottle about. "I don't care,"

"Don't make me say 'I told you so' I hate that phrase," Bubba said, smirking.

I chuckled and took a swig of my beer before turning my head to Mackenzie. I bit my lip when she shuffled closer to me.

I closed my eyes before quickly drinking my beer and getting up. "I'm going home," I walked away from them, slightly stumbling.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Gabriella! Baby!" I shouted as I walked through the door of my house at 1 in the morning.

4 people came down the stairs, stopping just above the last step. Mom and dad at the front, Dylan behind and Gabriella behind him.

"Gabs!" I exclaimed and stumbling forward. "I'm so sorry for everything.. I love you,"

"That's enough son," My dad said and walked closer to me, holding my arm and tugging me to the couch.

"No, Gabriella. Come here, beautiful," I slurred, my eyes closing. "I-I love you," and I was asleep..

**I need to stir things a little to make the story more interesting, I guess. Tell me if you prefer it with more drama or like it was before? Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 7

"I need to make things right with her, man," I said, looking at the cloudy blue sky. "We leave tomorrow," I said, referring to our freshmen tour at Duke University, North Carolina. We go for 5 days. It's where I'm going next year to do soccer, pro. I know it'll be harder with the baby but I'm sure me and Gabriella will sort something out.

"Yeah, you do," Bubba replied "You can't go there when you need to concentrate on Duke and all your doing is thinking about Gabi,"

I sighed "I know but she hasn't spoke to me in 4 days. She said I wasn't allowed to go to the 16 week ultrasound," I closed my eyes, folding my arms over my chest.

"Wow," Bubba mumbled.

"I miss her," I whispered, frowning.

"You really need to talk to her. Go."

"I can't, soccer practise starts in like 5 minutes," I said, sitting up and looking at the team.

"Dude, you can't play anyways cause of your arm," Bubba smirked.

"Hmm," I groaned "I hate this cast," I flicked it.

"When do you get it off?" Bubba asked, glancing at my cast.

"2 weeks, it wasn't a bad break so it should heal quick," I told him, smiling slightly. I took a deep breath "Right I'm going to talk to Gabs," I stood up and tapped Bubba's shoulder "Thanks man,"

"No problem,"

I jogged all the way home and went inside to see Gabriella laying on the couch, with a bag next to her, I frowned and looked at the door and saw her suitcase. I quickly walked to Gab and kneeled next to the couch.

"Hey," I whispered, looking over her face.

I could see her swallow "Hi," She whispered back, looking away from the tele to my eyes.

"I wanna make things right before I leave tomorrow," I carried on whispering because I didn't want to break the moment.

She nodded "Me too,"

I smiled slightly "I'm truly sorry for everything baby, I guess that it hit me that we were going to have an actual baby, you know? But I'm sorry, forgive me?" I looked down at the couch and slid my arm over her waist casually.

"I know, it's hard to believe but I'm glad the whole freak out stage has past," Her hand reached up and it draped around my neck "I forgive you and I'm really sorry too, the hormones are no excuse. I was a bitch and I'm so sorry," She whispered again, rubbing the back of my head.

"I forgive you," I smiled and leant forward, kissing her lips softly for the first time in almost two weeks. She tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back and licked my bottom lip, tracing patterns on her tiny bump. "I love you,"

"I love you too," She grinned "I'm sorry I banned you from the ultrasound,"

"Don't worry about it, I forgave didn't I?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," She giggled and shuffled back to the back of the couch and patted the spot next to her. I quickly climbed on and hugged her close to me.

"I leave tomorrow," I mumbled into her hair after a few minutes.

"I know," She whispered, gripping my shirt.

"I'd stay but really need to go to the tour, babe," I moved my hand under her tank and rubbed her soft skin.

"I know, I know,"

"It's our 2 year anniversary in 4 days," I grinned and pulled back to look at her face "2 years," I nudged my nose to her's.

"I don't know how I've put up with you," She laughed.

"There's my girl," I chuckled.

"Just kidding, babe," She sang and pressed a kiss to my neck.

"You better be, Montez," I smiled.

"Alright Bolton," Gabs rolled her eyes.

I flicked my tongue against her bottom lip before attaching our lips again, pulling her closer to me and felt her bump press against my stomach. I gave her one more kiss before pulling back and looking down at her stomach "You've gotten bigger," I smiled, lifting up her shirt a little and stroked the small bump.

"Nice comment towards your girlfriend," Gabriella said, sarcastically but let me stroke her stomach.

"Hmm," I hummed, ignoring her and leaning down to press a kiss to her side. "You'll be 17 weeks when I get back,"

"I will," Gabriella smiled.

I rested my head on her chest and kept tracing patterns on her bare stomach and closed my eyes. "It's gonna be cold over there,"

"Over where?" Gabs asked, stroking and massaging the back of my head.

"NC," I mumbled, pulling her close to me again, her belly pushing against mine again.

"Aw, well you better get used to it, you'll be going to college there," She said and kissed my forehead.

"I know. Oh and babe, we need to talk about what's going to happen when I go," I said, looking up at her.

"Yeah, we'll talk after you get back," Gabs smiled.

"Okay," I yawned "God, I've missed you,"

"I missed you too,

I sat up slightly, remembering her suitcases. "Why have you packed?" I asked, my smile faded and I looked down at her, my arm still around her.

She sighed and hugged my waist "I'm going to live with my brother,"

"What? Why?" I frowned.

"I just think the whole arguing thing was partly because I was living here. I'm only gonna be 10 minutes away," She said, slowly looking up at me.

I ran a hand through my hand "You think this would be for the best?" I asked, running my thumb down the side of her face.

"I do, yeah, I'm sorry," She said, biting her bottom lip, reaching up for my hand and lacing it with her's.

"No yeah, it's fine. I think it's for the best too, I can still come see you and everything, right?" I asked, laying down again.

"Of course, I'd go crazy if you didn't," She giggled.

I chuckled "You moving out while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Well make sure my dad picks up all the heavy stuff," I said firmly.

Gabs giggled "Cue the over protective boyfriend,"

"Better get used to it," I murmured.

Gabriella just laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "You wanna come on this tour with me?" I asked, sliding my finger tips down her sweat pants.

"Troy, you know I can't. I wish I could but I have school,"

I pouted against her skin "That's fine, Gabs," I told her, leaning up again "Come on give daddy some sugar," I smirked, leaning into her.

"No,"

"Come on baby," I grinned, nudging her nose.

"Nope,"

I growled gently, chuckling before kissing her gently.

"Aw, you made up," I heard from the door and looked up seeing Bubba, Chad and Zeke there.

"Mhm," I grinned, hugging her close to me.

"We don't have to deal with a depressed Troy anymore. I hate him more than the sappy Troy," Chad said, plopping himself in a chair.

We all laughed and I pulled Gabs top back down and leant back on my back, hugging Gabs to my side.

"All set for tomorrow, boy?" Zeke asked me.

"Yup, all packed," I said, smiling.

"You staying with Shar, Zeke?" Bubba asked and I felt Gabriella tense under my touch so I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"I dunno," He sighed "She's different now ever since the whole pregnancy thing. I've barely seen her the past month. I think I'm gonna end it," he shrugged.

Everybody just watched Zeke, nobody said anything.

"Hey, just think of all the college girls you can pull," Chad said, chuckling.

"True," Zeke laughed.

"It'll be us 3 pulling the girls," Bubba said "Troy, you can still party but your not allowed to hook up with anyone,"

"I wouldn't want to, to be honest. I'll have Gabs and the baby," I grinned, kissing Gabriella's forehead again.

They all smiled "You know if your having a boy or girl yet?"

"I think we're waiting until it's born aren't we?" I asked, looking at Gabs.

"Yeah," She confirmed.

"Got any names?" Chad asked.

"I have a few but I haven't told anyone yet,"

"Why didn't you tell me," Gabriella slapped my chest.

"If you haven't forgotten we kinda weren't speaking for a while," I said, softly.

"Hm," She pouted and frowned.

I pecked her lips "We'll talk baby names when I come back," I told her.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

"I want it to be a boy," Chad announced.

"I want a girl, so I can spoil her and she can be daddy's little girl," I said, grinning "Hey, you guys seen Gabs bump?" I asked, suddenly really excited about showing off my pregnant girlfriend.

"Nope," They all said so I rolled Gabriella over to my other side and pulled her tank up to reveal her stomach to them.

"No way," Everybody said.

Gabriella blushed but I just kissed her neck and put my hand on the underside and stroked it with my thumb.

"Troy," Gabriella whined.

I chuckled and pulled her shirt back down "My little baby's in there," I smiled "It means a lot that you guys support us," I told them, holding out my fist to which they bumped their too.

"Our pleasure, man," Zeke said.

**I know this one is short (I wanted to get it out of the way) but I didn't want to put the boys going away and this in the same chapter.**

**Also.. Most people want the baby to be a boy****…**** what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I wish you could come," I mumbled against her hair as we hugged.

"Me too but you and I both know I can't," Gabriella said, pulling back but keeping her arms around my torso.

"I know," I leant down and kissed her quickly. "Be safe yeah? Look after our little 'un," I grinned, running my thumb over her bump.

"Promise," She smiled and kissed me again. "Have a good time, I love you,"

"I love you," I replied, kissing her forehead and walking towards the cab. I threw my bag in and got in with Chad, Bubba and Zeke who were also looking into going to Duke. I knew I was going there but they were just checking it out.

I waved to my mom, dad, Dylan, Gabs from the cab as it took off toward the airport.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Guys! This is gonna be awesome," I exclaimed as we walk through the front of Duke.

"Tell me about it," Chad mumbled, looking around. I looked at him just to see him wink at some college girl. I chuckled and shook my head. "What?"

"Your such a flirt," I chuckled.

"Eh," He shrugged and laughed.

"So where to first?" Bubba asked.

"Well the guy at the front said that we meet in some lecture hall," I shrugged, seeing other students walk in. "Hey man, do you know where we have to go for the freshmen tour?" I asked, some dude who was about the same height as me, not as tanned and blonde hair.

"Hey, yeah we're going that way now? Wanna tag along?" He asked, gestured to two other guys.

"Sure, thanks dude," I said and we all followed these three guys.

"I'm Alex by the way," The blonde said.

"Troy," I told him.

Everybody introduced themselves, there was an afro American guy called: Jay and a shorter, black haired guy called Diego.

We all went into this lecture hall and took our seats in a row.

"So where are you guys from?" Diego asked, leaning forward to see us.

"California, what about you?" Bubba answered.

"New York," They answered.

"So you're along way from home?" Jay stated more than asked.

"Yeah," We all nodded.

"Ready for the college experiences," Alex smirked and gestured to a couple of girls who just entered the hall.

"Hell yeah," Chad chuckled.

"Born ready, man," Zeke said. He broke up with Sharpay this morning and Sharpay just agreed and to be honest? Couldn't care less.

"Definitely," Bubba chimed in.

"Troy here is staying with the high school sweetheart," Chad said, grabbing the back of my neck.

I chuckled and blushed slightly "It's true,"

"No way," All there jaws dropped.

"Yeah," I laughed, smirking.

"How long you two guys been together?" Alex asked, leaning back against the cushioned chairs.

"Almost 2 years," I licked my lips.

"Hot?" Diego stuck his tongue out.

I just laughed and felt a hand in my pocket. "Dude, what the fuck," I said, holding my pocket but Chad already got my phone out and went straight to my pictures and clicked on one before Gabriella was pregnant. It was of me and Gabriella at the beach, me in shorts and Gabs in a black bikini. My arm was around her waist and we both smiled at the camera.

"Wow, man," Alex said.

"Hmm," I agreed.

"So where's she going for college?" Jay asked.

"She'll still be in high school next year, senior," I told them, nodding.

"She's younger?"

"Yeah," I confirmed and then the next picture came up which was of the 12 week ultrasound and silently cursed, not that I was ashamed I was far from it. I just meet these guys and wasn't ready to tell them.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"My girlfriend's 12 week ultrasound," I whispered looking at the picture.

"You mean the girl on the picture, is pregnant?" Diego asked, shocked.

"Yeah, she's 16 weeks with my baby," I admitted, putting my phone away.

"Well I guess, Congrats, man," Jay said, shrugging.

"Yeah, congrats," Diego said.

"What they said," Alex chuckled and pointed at Jay and Diego.

I laughed but stopped when the lights dimmed and a guy started to talk. I scratched my cast as he spoke, glad I was getting it off when I went home.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

For most of the day we went round to different meetings, the actually tour of the whole place was tomorrow and then the 3 days after there was a couple of meetings about what you can do there and so on but most of the time you could explore yourself. The last day though, we had training with the Blue Devils soccer team.

We decided that we'd hang around with Diego, Alex and Jay at night so right now we were just walking round campus, when I felt a vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Gabriella flash on the screen and answered.

"Hey baby," I cooed into the phone.

"Hey handsome," I heard Gabs say. "How's Duke?" She asked.

"Amazing," I answered simply "We're just walking round campus now. We had a bunch of meetings today," I told her.

"It sounds good," She sung into the phone with a giggle.

I smiled "Yeah," I replied quietly "So how's your day been, babe?" I asked, switching ears.

"Hmm, okay," She mumbled.

"Just okay?" I frowned.

"I had no one to hang out with," Gabs explained "Plus all the girls were giving me dirty looks," She mumbled.

"Hey, I'll be home in 4 days. Just tell someone if anybody says anything, okay? And ring me," I told her "On a happier note, how's the baby?"

"Good, according to your mom mine is a very easy pregnancy considering I haven't been sick just a couple of cravings here and there but mainly really weird dreams," I could hear the smile on her voice by the way she was talking.

I chuckled "That's good though, right?"

"Of course," Gabs giggled.

I grinned and looked at my friends and saw that some of the soccer team had just walked up to us. "Hey babe, I have to go. Some of the soccer team is here,"

"Okay, have fun," She exclaimed.

"I will, be careful with the baby and everything. Love you,"

"I promise," She laughed into the phone "Love you too, night,"

"Night gorgeous," I whispered and hung up the phone, turning to some of the Blue Devils who were talking to everyone.

"Hey," I said, nodding at them, feeling slightly nervous.

"Ah your Troy Bolton?" One of them asked.

"Yeah," I said, confused on how they know me.

"Coach has big hopes for you," Another guys said.

"He has?" My eyebrows shot up.

"Hell yeah," He chuckled.

"Wow," I chuckled and nodded.

"You gotta live upto expectations, dude," The first one said again.

I nodded and bit my lip "I will," I smiled.

"You wanna come play a bit?"

"Sure," We all said, grinning.

We then got into a little bit of a game with the Blue Devils. I was mega excited to start college here but Gabs flashed across my mind and I remembered that this college is across the country to her.

STSTSTSTSTSTST

It was the last day on campus, I was disappointed to go but I knew I'd be back to spend 4 years here. Yesterday was my 2 year anniversary with Gabriella along with the 17 week mark, she had told me that the bump had grown well according to her brother anyway. She had moved in with her brother about 2 days ago.

Today we were just gonna roam around campus, check out things we haven't yet. Then go the airport for four pm.

"Let's go," Zeke shouted, banging on the wall like drum.

I laughed at my friend, adjusting my beanie on my head. "You heard the boy," I joined in and we quickly made our way out the door, carrying our duffel bags down to the reception where they said they'd hold them.

"I say we go check out the soccer stadium," Bubba said, practically skipping out of the door.

"Same and the football one," Zeke said, clapping his hands.

"We saw that when we went to that game the other night," I said, pulling Zeke into a head lock, I didn't notice the couple of girls that walked up to us.

"Hey," Chad said, giving them a once over that made me realize that some girls were there. I let go Zeke and nodded at the girls. Yeah they were pretty but they have nothing on Gabriella.

"Hey, me and Cassie wondered if you wanted to come to our party tonight?" A blonde asked, raising an eyebrow and biting her lip.

I frowned slightly and Bubba spoke up "Sorry girls, we're going home today,"

"Maybe we could get a flight tomorrow?" Chad suggested.

"You guys can but I'm going home," I told them shrugging.

Zeke's arm went around my neck "He misses his girl," Zeke chuckled and messed up my hair.

I chuckled and shrugged "It's true, mate," I licked my bottom lip.

"Sorry girls," Zeke said and waved sarcastically as they walked away.

"Just after Troy then," Bubba said.

I made a disgusted face "They were way to blunt. You guys can do a hell of a lot better than that," I flung my arm in the direction they went as we started to walk to the soccer stadium.

"Wow, it's huge compared to the high school's," I said, looking at the front of the stadium.

"Your telling me," Bubba said.

"You think you'll be playing here?," Zeke asked, slapping my shoulder.

"I don't know. I mean this is my dream place to go and everything but I'll be across the country and my girlfriend and baby will be the other side, I'll barely see them. I just think it'll be easier to stay in California. There are some amazing colleges for soccer there. UCLA is in the top 20 in the country," I said. "Just comes down to whether I want to go to my dream college or stay with my family,"

"Which do you want?" Chad asked.

"Family," I swallowed "I'm more than willing to go there, I got offered a scholarship there and still haven't told them if I'm going to take it. It was between Duke, UCLA, USC and Creighton anyways," I licked my lips.

"UCLA, then?" Bubba asked "Absolutely certain?"

"Yeah," I smiled. Looking up at the stadium and biting my lip. Surprisingly I wasn't upset that I wasn't going to be attending here. Maybe UCLA is where I'm supposed to go. "Where are you guys going?"

"I think I'm gonna go here," Bubba said.

"Same, if it's cool with you?" Chad said.

"Yeah, if it's okay with you," Bubba repeated.

"Of course, it's fine," I chuckled, nudging them with my arm.

"I think I'm gonna into cookery," Zeke said, shrugging.

"You are amazing at that man," I said "Cookies when we get home, yeah?" I pointed my finger in his chest and laughed.

"Course man," Zeke laughed.

"Good cause Gabs is craving them," I chuckled.

"Oh geez," Zeke shook his head, smiling.

**Review maybe please? Ha. Wasn****'****t my best but I just wanted the tour thing out of the way. **

**Any ideas for the story? PM or send it in a review. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **


	11. AN, baby!

**AN**

Hey, I really need some ideas for baby names and whether you think it should be a boy or a girl. Please review!

I have thought of:

Boys: Cole, Tyler, Mason, Jack, Jamie

Girls: Miah, Mackenzie

Should the baby take Troy's last name?


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked out to the ocean as I continued to jog along the shore, barefoot. I loved going running in the morning, nobody was on the beach and it was nice and cool for a good run. I had been back for 4 weeks now, me and Gabriella hadn't argued since we had that massive one. We were doing well.

Once I finished my jog, I sat in the sand outside Gabriella's brother's house and cooled down before knocking on the door. Gabs brother, Felix was 21 and was really when he found out Gabriella would be living with him.

I got up and went to knock on the front door of the beach house, a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Felix.

"Hey man," Felix greeted.

"Hey," We did a man handshake before he let me in. "Is Gabs in?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

"Yeah, she's in the living room. Make your self at home," Felix said, smiling and waked into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and snuck up behind the couch, wrapping my arms around Gabriella's neck.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled, kissing the back of her head.

"Hey," She replied, lacing one of her hand with mine on her collarbone.

I jumped over the back of the couch, putting my arm on the back of the couch and looked to see what she was doing. "Whatcha doing?"

"Making a list for what we need to get for the baby," Gabs looked up at me and I nodded, smiling at my 20 week pregnant girl.

"Hmm. Let me help," I grinned "it's a Saturday so I have work at 6 so I can stay 'til like 5,"

"Yay," She squealed.

I chuckled and looked at the list on the laptop so far it had:

_Clothes, Nappies_

"You have a lot there, babe," I chuckled.

"Shh," She giggled.

"Okay how about we list everything and then look for them on the internet and order them ready?" I suggested.

"Yeah then it's out of the way," She shrugged "But we are going shopping for clothes,"

"Okay," I laughed "Oh before we started has Sharpay or your mom been in contact since that day?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Gabs bit her lip and shook her head "No,"

I closed my eyes briefly, scratching the back of my neck, I was referring to the day about 2 weeks ago, Sharpay and her mom came knocking on Felix's door and started to shout at Gabriella and tell her she was making a huge mistake and they never want anything to do with her and since that day people at school have being weird with Gabriella the only reason they haven't said anything to her is because I'm with her. They know I'll say something back and fight back. Gabs only has a month left at school anyway then she'll have maternity leave from school.

"Back on a happy note. Let's search for the baby," I smiled, kissing her temple.

"Actually babe, can we look at clothes?" Gabriella asked, closing the list down and loading up the internet.

"Yeah sure. Hey, I was wondering do you want to know what we're having?" I asked, twirling her hair with my fingers.

"Yeah I do because then we can make the room like for a boy or girl," Gabriella answered.

"Hmm," I agreed "I think we should find out and the next appointment which'll be week 20," My other hand came up to graze her stomach.

Gabs squealed and a big smile lit up her face as she nodded quickly but pointed to something on the laptop screen. I looked and blushed slightly.

"Aw," Gabs cooed.

It was a little white onsie and it said I love my daddy on the front of it. "It's have to have one for it's mommy too,"

She bit her lip "I can't wait to go shopping for the baby,"

"Well when we know if it's gonna be a boy or girl, you and my mom can go shopping while I'm at school," I said, stroking her stomach and laying my other arm back on the back of the couch.

She nodded quickly "It'll give me something to do considering you won't let me go to school after I'm 6 months," Gabs glared at me.

"No I won't. The doctor said that because your young and this is your first baby you need to take it easy and make sure your under no stress and at all. So I'm being the good boyfriend and making sure you do those thing," I said, firmly, my eyebrows raised.

"You suck. Stuff looking for the baby I have 3 whole months of do nothing to do that. Let's go to the beach," Gabriella quickly said so it all turned into my sentence and shut down the laptop.

I chuckled and stood up, holding out my hands to which she grabbed and I helped her up. "Go get your swim stuff on," I whispered, tapping her butt and watching her walk away from me. I never expected to think a pregnant women was hot but Gabriella looks so much hotter than she did 5 months ago, I think it has something to do with her carrying my child.

"You know, you look kinda crazy staring at a wall," Felix said, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen smirking.

I chuckled "Just thinking," I sat back down on the couch.

"So have you two made arrangements for when the baby comes?" He asked, sitting on the arm chair.

I shook my head "No, not yet," I said, looking around the big beach house. "I haven't spoken to my parents about it. I've barely seen them the last month,"

Felix nodded "You staying here tonight, dude?"

"No, I've got work until 10 and then I'm spending the night at mine, catching up with my brother's and parents. Ollie's come back for 2 days today, as well," I told him.

"I'm ready, let's go," I heard Gabs sing as she walked in wearing a string bikini and a short light dress over the top.

"You guys going to the beach?" Felix asked, looking at Gabs.

"Yeah, it's surprisingly hot for February," Gabriella said.

"Well we better go then," I smiled and stood up. We said bye to Felix and walked out of the back door straight onto the beach. I lay down two towels, which Gabs brought down, in a not very crowd space near the house.

"Hey, last night I was doing some research about the baby and stuff. It said that you should be able to feel him kick lightly at 20 weeks," I said before pulling off my t-shirt and laying it behind my head. I turned on my side to look at Gabriella.

"Yeah?" She asked and I nodded "That's scary,"

"It's amazing," I corrected "Totally terrifying but amazing," I chuckled. "You taking that dress off, babe?" I asked.

She shook her head "I'm huge," She mumbled.

"Baby," I cooed "You remember what my mom told you?" I asked and she shook her head "About me being a big baby? And her bump being the same size if not bigger? Your not even that big, baby. Your 18 weeks," I told her, playing with the edge of her dress.

"2 days off 19 weeks," Gabriella corrected.

"Yeah okay," I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Please just don't be self conscious, your beautiful," I mumbled, edging closer to her and drape an arm over her stomach.

My bottom lip popped out before she sat up and pulled the dress over her head and lay back down. "Happy?"

"Very," I smiled, kissing her slowly. Once I pulled back, my hand gently stroked her bump which was quite big for almost 19 weeks but in my eyes she was still beautiful.

"What are you smiling about?" Gabs asked, raising an hand and running it through the little hairs on the back of my neck.

"You," I smiled, nudging my nose against her's before kissing it and she giggled cutely.

"Cheesy," She rolled up eyes.

"Shh," I chuckled "Cheeky," I got up and stretched. I could feel Gabriella's eyes on me. I looked down and saw her looking at me, biting her bottom lip. "Checking me out, Montez?" I smiled, reaching out for her hands.

"Hmm," She agreed, subtly "Your know I love your body," She laughed, taking my big hands in her little ones.

I grinned and winked "You love my arms, babe. You should see how your cling onto them when your about to c-," I got cut off with a slap on the chest.

"Troy, shut up," Gabriella said angrily.

Hormones, I groaned "I'm sorry baby," I said, pulling her closer to me and kissing her hair.

"Your right though, I do love your arms," And she's back.

"Hmm, I love your butt," I chuckled "Wait no, your legs," I nodded "No, your bump… actually your shoulders and neck. No," I sighed, dramatically. "I love all of you," I chuckled, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, walking her down the beach to the water.

Gabriella laughed and put her arm across her stomach. I frowned but let her do what's comfortable for her.

Once we got near the water and quickly picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping round my waist. I squeezed her butt.

"Bolton," Gabriella scolded as I backed her into the water.

"Yes, Montez and little Bolton?" I grinned "Who are we naming the baby after anyways?" I asked, I bit my lip and kept walking until I was waist deep in the sea, it we just on Gabriella's boobs for her.

"Bolton," She confirmed, nodding.

"So got any names baby?" I asked after dunking my head in the water and running my hand through it.

"Hmmm, for a girl: Miah, Brooklyn and for a boy: Liam, Cooper, Carter, Cole and Tyler," Gabriella blushed and jumped a little so her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I crouched down a little so the water went up to my neck "I like Miah and Liam, Tyler and Cooper," I said, lifting a hand to brush her hair away from her face. "Well mine for a girl are Mackenzie and Khloe then for a boy I have: Xavier and Logan," I told her.

"Ooo, I like Khloe and Xavier," Gabriella said, pouting a little and her eyes stared off and I knew she was thinking.

"How about we decide or atleast think of other names when we know the sex?" I suggested, shrugging. Her hands came to rest on the back of my shoulders, my muscles tensed and then relaxed.

"I think that's a good idea," Gabriella smirked and kissed me quickly.

I hugged her closed to me and pressed a kiss to her neck "I love you," I mumbled.

"Love you too," She replied and kissed where her mouth lay, on my ear.

"I also love our little one in there," I grinned.

Gabriella gasped and stiffened. I frowned and looked at her face for any pain and it just showed shock.

"I think I feel the baby moving, like little flutter," Gabriella explained before looking into my eyes.

"That's amazing," I grinned and kissed her for a few seconds, stroking her stomach. I pouted "When will it kick?"

"I'm not sure, your the one doing the research," Gabrielal mocked and laughed at my fake shocked expression.

"Well when ever it happens tell me because I wanna feel my baby," I smiled and gently poked her belly and she wiggled.

"Yes, boss," She smirked before untangling herself from my and then swimming away.

"Oy you, come back here," I shouted, swimming after her. Smiling, hearing her laugh.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So what are the baby's living arrangements?" My mom asked as I lay on the couch, still in my work clothes, with my Golden Retriever, Sam.

"Not sure yet," I said, shrugging, stroking Sam's head. "I think Gabriella wants to stay at Felix's because she'll still be at high school so there's no point in moving in with us. The baby will more than likely stay with Gabs and I'll speak to UCLA to see if I can do 4 days there so I can spend 3 days with Gabriella and the baby and do a day online or something," I explained, already thought about it.

My parents, Ollie and Dylan nodded "Seems like you've thought about this," My dad said.

"Yeah, of course I have. It's my future, you know? It's important to me," I said, smiling "I'll get about a month and a bit with the baby and Gabriella because she's due this summer," I played with Sam's ear's. "I'm so scared but excited," I smiled, fixing my gaze on Sam.

"Well you are maturing, I'll give you that," My mom commented.

"Yeah, your no fun anymore," Dylan smirked. I threw a cushion at him.

"I am, shut up," I chuckled. Dylan laughed and looked at me, glaring.

"Hey son before I forget, the basketball coach and boss at UCLA want you to ring them and talk about you going to UCLA," My dad said, pointing at me.

"Oh okay, I'll ring them tomorrow," I said, yawning, laying my head on the couch. "How often did I wake up as a baby?" I asked.

"Hmm.. You were quite good as a baby. You woke up about 2-3 times in the night, 4 at the most. You slept half the time," My mom laughed "You finally got to sleep at 9 then you woke up at 11 then at 2 and then 3 and then 6,"

"Oh geez," I said, licking my lips

"It'll be worth it when you see your child, I promise you," My mom said.

I rolled my eyes "I did the exact same when my mom and dad told me that but it's true," My dad commented.

"I don't even have a serious girlfriend let alone a baby," My 21 year old brother commented.

We all laughed at him and I continued to stroke Sam before my phone started to ring, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw Gabs was ringing. I answered it.

"Hey," I cooed into the phone, smiling slightly.

"Hey," Gabriella's tired voice said through the phone.

"Babe, why aren't you asleep?" I asked, holding the phone up to my ear with one hand and the other still stroking Sam while he slept. "It's like 12,"

"I keep feeling the baby move slightly and it freaks me out," She mumbled but I could still tell what my girl was saying.

"You got one of my sweaters there?.. What am I on about, of course you do," I chuckled, remembering the day, I found 3 sweaters, 2 polo necks, 3 t-shirt's and 2 pair of basketball shorts there.

"Yeah,"

"Well I want you to put that on okay and try to get to sleep, you really need it babe," I told her through the phone, softly "Call me again if your worried or scared, anything, promise?" I asked.

"Promise," She yawned.

"Hmm, Night baby, sweet dreams," I whispered into my phone.

"Good night," Was the last thing I heard before she hung up, probably very tired.

"Gabi?" Ollie asked, well stated more than asked.

"Yeah, today she felt the baby move inside her for the first time and now it's freaking her out," I told my family. "I can't wait to feel it kick," I grinned.

"It's amazing, I remember with Ollie the first time he kicked and I just sat there, holding your mom's belly for like hours, didn't I?" My dad looked at my mom and nodded, smirking.

"I wanted to move but he wouldn't let me," My mom glared at my dad.

Me, Ollie and Dylan laughed at our parents. "Well in two weeks time, we'll know if the baby a he or she," I randomly blurted out after a couple of minutes of silence, just watching the TV.

"Really?" Dylan exclaimed, his 16 year old voice going high pitch.

I chuckled "Really,"

"Girl or boy?" Ollie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want a girl because I want to spoil her and she can be daddy's little girl but I want a boy so I can teach him how to play soccer," I said, tilting my head from side to side.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"So anything changed recently except for the strange dreams and the little back pain and a couple of head aches here and there?" Doctor Walker asked Gabriella as we sat in the ultrasound/office room, 2 weeks later. Yes, it was time for us to see if were are having a boy or girl.

"Nope, still the same," Gabriella replied, stroking a hand over her swollen belly.

"Taking your vitamins still?" She asked.

"Yeah," Doctor Walker smiled as Gabriella replied.

"Good. Now that's all the question's, are you ready for the ultrasound?" The Doctor asked, while clicking on the screen a few times before sliding the machine and chair closer to us and Gabriella lifted her school t-shirt up to reveal her tanned bump with zero stretch marks as she uses this anti stretch mark thing which has been passed down from her Grandma's mom and works a treat according to Gabs. Doctor Walker squirted some gel on and Gabriella still took a sharp breath in because it was cold more than likely.

"Okay and here's your baby," She said, holding the little thing still on Gabriella's bump.

I smiled at the screen "Our baby," I whispered to Gabriella, taking her hand.

Her eyes never left the screen but she smiled and squeezed my hand "Here's the heartbeat," She switched a machine on and you could hear out baby's heart beat faintly. "It's deep in there today but we should be able to tell you the sex," She trailed off, moving the roller thing around Gabriella's tummy a little more before stopping and smile, clicking once on the mouse and smiling. "Would you like to know the sex?" She asked.

"Yes please," Gabriella replied, cutely.

"Well Gabriella and Troy, Congratulations you are having a little baby… boy," Doctor Walker smiled and froze the screen, taking the roller off Gabs belly and wiping her down. "I'll give you two a minute," She smiled and exited the room.

"We're having a boy, baby," I beamed and leant in to nuzzle my nose to her's "A boy," I breathed, grinning.

A tear leaked from Gabriella's eye and she giggled "I can't believe it. It's just terrified me even more but made me 5x as excited," She laughed again, pulling me closer my the collar of my polo. I captured her lips in a passionate kiss, stroking her lips with mine as my spare hand came up to hold her bare waist, sliding round to the front. Once we pulled back, Gabriella's hand went on top of mine before we looked at the screen again to see our baby.

Doctor Walker came back in and sat back down on her chair "I have a tip for you," She smiled.

"I need as many as I can get," I chuckled. Gabriella shook her head at me and rolled her eyes. I quickly pecked her lips.

"So when your son is born, you'll want him to know your voice. So speak to each a lot, in different tones and go out in other environments so when he's born he'll know your voice because he can hears everything outside of the uterus," Doctor Walker explained.

I leant down and pressed a kiss to Gabriella now clothes bump "Hey little man, I found out you were a boy today. Me and mommy are happy," I said, grinning at Gabriella who blushed, my hands still stroking her stomach and then a felt a light tap on my hand. I stilled my hand and spoke again "Did you just kick me?" I felt another light tap on the palm of my hand.

"You feel that?" I grinned a shit eaten grin.

"Yeah," She giggled and I rubbed the spot where he kicked.

"He's definitely gonna be a soccer player," I smirked at Gabs and kissed her stomach again.

Gabriella and Doctor Walker laughed. "I'll just print out the picture and you can go whenever your ready," She said.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied, sitting up, facing me.

"I really don't wanna go back school," I pouted, digging my face next to my son.

"Me either but we have to," Gabs sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"And here's your photo," The doctor said and gave it to Gabriella as she stood up, closely followed by me.

"Thank you," Me and Gabs said before walking out of the door and out of the hospital. We got into my truck.

"So are we telling Chad, Zeke and Bubba about the gender or not yet?" Gabriella asked as I pulled out of the hospital parking lot and laced our fingers together, I played with one of her rings.

"I want to tell them but do we tell my family and Felix first?" I asked.

"I wanna tell your friends," Gabriella pouted and I glanced at her, turning a corner shortly after.

"Then we'll tell them," I smiled and 5 short minutes later we were pulling into the schools parking lot. I found a space and parked there, jumping out before jumping in the bed of my truck and to Gabriella's side, opening the door and helping her out. Our fingers laced and we walked in school, noticing it must be lunch. We walked straight into the cafeteria and to my friends.

"Guess what?" I said, slamming my hands on Bubba shoulders.

"Hit me," Bubba said and I punched his shoulder. "What the fuck! It's a saying, dude," He said, rubbing his shoulder and pushing me off with a laugh. I sat on the spare seat next to Zeke, pulling Gabs on my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Tell us then," Chad said with a mouthful of chips.

I raised an eyebrow at my best friend before smiling "We're having a boy," I patted the table, making the trays of food jump on the table, making a little noise.

"No way, soccer all the way," Chad sung, leaning over and bumping fists with me. Chad and I laughed "But seriously, congrats,"

"Great another Troy, that's all we need," Bubba smirked, chuckling as he spooned a forkful of cheese into his mouth.

I chuckled and looked down at Gabs to see she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Congrats to both of ya," Zeke said, patting my shoulder and rubbing Gabriella's back very gently, very quickly.

"Yeah, Gabs let a tear slip," I smiled, hugging the beauty in my arms closer.

"And you didn't?" Chad asked, pushing his tray, which was now empty of food, away.

"Nah, fucking ecstatic I was though. Couldn't believe it, but so happy," I smiled, and pulled out the ultrasound photo from my pocket which I put there when Gabs gave it to my on the truck. I passed it to Zeke.

"20 weeks," I told them as they studied the ultrasound.

"It's weird an actual baby is an my 'little sister's' stomach," Chad said, kinda staring at Gabriella.

"And your staring at your 'little sister''," I commented, raising my eyebrows.

Chad chuckled "Sorry, anyway have you told your parents?" Chad asked as he passed the photo back to me and I put it back in my pocket ready to put in my wallet.

"Nope, we can straight here after the hospital," I told them "I'm telling them as soon as I get home though," I smiled, biting my lip.

"God, you look like you've just had mind blowing sex with that grin," Bubba laughed, shaking his head at me.

I shrugged but still didn't wipe the smile off my face but only hugged Gabriella tighter. "I'm having a boy,"

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Mom! Dad! Dylan!" I shouted as I barged threw the door. Ollie went back to college 2 weeks ago. I had already dropped Gabriella off at her house as she wanted to tell Felix straight away and I wanted to tell my parents but she was coming round after she told him.

"Where's the fire?" My dad joked coming into the hall from the kitchen along with my Mom.

I ignored my dad and looked up the stairs. "Dylan! Get down here! I have news!" I shouted up the stairs, putting my bag by the door and Dylan plus 2 of his friends came down the stairs.

"News now," Dylan said, waving his hand at me.

"Okay well…" I started off calmly "Me and Gabs are having a boy," I exclaimed, grinning like a Cheshire cat again.

'Oh my god's', 'that's amazing' and 'congrats' were all jumbled into one as everybody said it at the same time.

"I know, I know. A boy and actual boy," I smiled.

"Not that we need another you in the world," My dad joke, playfully rolling his eyes before laughing and ruffling my hair.

"Bubba said the exact same thing," I chuckled and straight out my hair.

"Oh and I felt him kick today, like twice it was only lightly but it felt so amazing, weird, cute, scary all at once. Like I think that's when it clicked that I was gonna be a dad to a baby boy," I smiled "I'm petrified but excitement takes over that," I said, smiling at my family, not really caring about Dylan's friend.

"Well I think you and Gabriella are gonna do just fine. It's hard work even harder with you being at college and Gabriella being here but I know you'll be make it you'll raise an amazing son," My mom, said thoughtfully in her motherly ways.

I bit my lip as I little tear escaped my eye and my back hit the wall and I slid down it with a little smile on my face "I'm gonna be a dad," I mumbled, looking up at my parents.

**Review, maybe?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments and everything, it means a lot. **

**I don****'****t have school at the moment that****'****s why I****'****m posting quite regularly but when I get back to school they won****'****t be as regularly. Sorry. **


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Troy, come on," Gabriella tugged at the sleeve of my plaid shirt, pulling me along.

"We've been shopping for like 4 hours, babe," I groaned, taking her hand and moving my arm over shoulder to keep her next to me.

"But Chad's loving it," My girlfriend pouted and waved her hand in Chad's direction. "Right, Chad?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely love looking at baby stuff," Chad said, raising his arms slightly which were holding a load of bags.

I chuckled "That's the only reason we brought you here, dude," I pointed to the bags. It earned a glare from Chad and a giggle from Gabriella.

"So what else do we need to get?" I asked, sighing. I played with Gabriella's fingers and kissed her head as she looked up at me.

"Well what do we have?" She answered a question with a question, I rolled my eyes and looked at the bags, thinking about everything we have brought in the last 4 hours.

"Erm we have some clothes but you said you wanted to go shopping for more another time," I said, tugging her over to sit on a bench outside a random store and looked through the bags "We have blankets, baby lotions, baby monitor, bibs, bottle, your pump thing, burp cloths, curtains, diaper bag, diapers, soft toys, nursing pillow and normal pillows, rash cream, sheets, towel and wipes," I said, taking a breath.

Gabriella nodded "There delivering the crib, car seat, wardrobe, stroller and changing table like next week," Gabs added.

"Fuck that's a lot in 4 hours," I mumbled.

"I'll get the rest when me and your mom go shopping when I'm banned from school," Gabriella mumbled, angrily.

"Babe," I whined, pulling her head close to my chest.

"Whatever," She giggled and pushed me away. "You ready Chad?"

"Sure, more torture," Chad said in a sarcastic happy voice.

Me and Gabs laughed and stood up, me taking two bags in one hand and holding Gabriella's hand in the other. "One more shop and then go we go home?" I asked, pouting as we walked into a one of Gabriella's shops, not that she need anymore clothes. "Babe, you have a ton of clothes,"

"I just want to browse the maternity bit, it's valentines day in 3 days and I want to look good," Gabriella explained "Unless you've forgot," She elbowed me in my chest and smiled.

"Nope, I have the day planned," I grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek as she looked at a few dresses.

"Sure?" She raised an eyebrow and looked up at me.

"Yup," I quickly pecked her lips "I'm gonna wait with Chad outside so come to us when your finished, yet?" I asked. "Don't be late though, I have work tonight," I said, rubbing her hips.

"Okay," Gabriella waved off and continued looking at other dresses. I smiled slightly before walking out and to Chad.

"Finished?" Chad asked, sitting on a bench opposite the shop.

"Gabs just wants a dress for valentine's and then we're done," I chuckled and Chad's pained look, his head in his hands. "So are you definitely going Duke?" I asked, Chad.

"Yep, moving day is August 22nd," He smiled but then it faded a little. "How upset are you that you aren't going Duke?" Chad asked, carefully.

I ran a hand through my hand "I'm not, really. I've been on UCLA website looking at all the different things and it's looks amazing. Me and the soccer coach and the principal person were talking on the phone the other day and we organized that I would go to college 4 days a week and be with Gabs and my boy for 3 days and take a class at night on a Tuesday," I smiled "It's be easier than being across the country from them," I explained and was actually shocked myself that the college wanted me so bad that they let me do that and they said they understood.

"Wow," Chad said "You must be good," He laughed.

"I just hope I live up to everyone expectations," I sighed not only meaning college soccer which I know is hard but also being a good father at a young age.

"You will," Chad smiled a toothless smile. I loved Chad as my best friend because he could be serious when I needed him to be and he can be a good laugh too plus he gets along with Gabs and supports us.

"Alright, finished. We can go," Gabs said, walking over to us, holding her a bag smiling. "And yes Troy, I am carrying this bag," She said before I could even take it off her "It's light, okay? It's not gonna kill me," She smirked, standing between my legs, her hand made it's way behind my head to play with my hair. "What were you guys talking about?" She asked, curious. One of the many things she had picked up with the pregnancy along with crazy dreams and being angry at me one minute and then smiling. No weird cravings really thank god, just cheese and jalapeno peppers on toast.

"College," Chad answered as I wrapped my arms around Gabriella's tummy, caging the baby into between us.

"Oh yeah?" Gabriella asked, sending me a kinda scared look and I caught on to what she was thinking.

"And no, I haven't changed my mind. Everything is set up for me to go to UCLA, you know that. Moving today August 23rd," I told her firmly, she seemed to be little insecure because a couple of days ago we had a little argument because she kept saying and thinking that I would go off with another girl and leave her and our baby because she thought I'd want the typical college experience but I wanted my college experience.

"I know, I know," She got quieter but I saw her face light up a little so my confirmation may have actually sunk in.

"Can we go now," Chad whined from next to us rubbing his face.

"Yes, let's go," Gabriella yawned, stepping back so I could get up.

"Tired?" I asked and tucked my thumb into the belt loop of her maternity jeans.

"Yeah," She mumbled, resting her head on my bicep I flexed a little "Stop showing off," She mumbled and I felt her body shake a little because of her giggling.

I chuckled "Just cause I have big guns," I smirked and gave her thigh a small squeeze to tell her I was joking with her.

"You do," Chad said, shrugging.

I looked at him weirdly "Never. Say. That. Again. That was wrong on so many levels," I pulled a disgusted face at Chad.

"Yeah," He faked a cough "Never said that," He coughed again and I just laughed at him.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Baby," I groaned "I have to go," I bit my lip as Gabriella's plump lips caressed the sensitive ski just above my collar bone.

"10 more minutes," Gabriella whispered, hooking her bare leg over mine as we lay in Gabriella's bed, completely naked under the sheets of her bed.

I moaned as she sucked on my neck and her hand was now stroking my inner thigh, getting closer and closer to my manhood. "No, I have to go make money for our baby," I said, sitting up, ridding her hands and lips off me "God, I just wanna stay here and blow your mind," I bit my lip, pulling together all of my little sanity "I need to go to work," I got out of bed, found my boxers and pulled out my black polo and black pants from Gabriella's wardrobe before straightening my hair and walking over to her on her side of her bed. "I love you," I mumbled against her lips, kissing them with my swollen ones for a couple seconds before pulling back and finding my converse.

"I love you too," She whispered and snuggled into the sheets.

I smiled at the satisfied beauty before throwing her my t-shirt "Put this one before Felix gets back," I kissed her forehead before running out of the door and into my truck, setting off for my 6 hour shift. 4pm til 10pm; I was working behind the counter until 5, that's when the cheese shop closes and then in the café bit until 10 when it closes plus I have to lock up.

"Hey man," Cody smiled as I jumped over the counter and stood next to my work friend who goes to a different high school than me, same age.

"Hey," I nodded, rubbing my eyes.

"What's up with you?" Cody asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tired and no I have to do a 6 hour shift," I let my forehead fall on the counter top but straightened up when I heard someone coming through the door. Me and Cody smiled at the old lady and she went searching for what she needed.

"How's the girlfriend?" Cody asked, straightening a few things out on my counter to make them look presentable and sell-able.

"Good thanks. Have I told you we're having a boy?" I asked, grinning up at Cody. If he didn't know before he does now.

"No way, Congratulations dude," I felt his hand slap my back twice before serving the lady and we started up our conversation again after she left the shop.

"Thanks," I bit my lip, trying to suppress a huge grin.

"When did you find out?" Cody asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"At her 20 week scan so like almost a week ago," I told him. I loved talking about the baby but I am also a little nervous to how the person will react when I tell them that my 17 year old girlfriend is pregnant with my child. My family all had a go at me when they found out and literally dug into me saying how irresponsible it was and so on but after I will they thought I was being very grown up about the situation and can't wait to meet the pregnant Gabriella, so their all coming up for a day on the 14th which is in 4 days.

Cody laughed "You know 2 months ago, if that. This was the big news ever at my school," Cody admitted.

"What? Gabriella?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Noo," He dragged out the 'o' "That the Captain of the soccer team knocked up his sweet, innocent girlfriend," He said, talking like he was on the news drawing an invisible line with his hand.

I chuckled, ignoring the comment slightly "Gabriella may seem sweet and innocent to everybody but I know that real Gabs, she's very sweet and not very innocent," I chuckled, that's all I was saying about mine and Gabriella's love life as it's between me and her to me and the world.

"Bolton! Your needed in here," The chef yelled to me, slamming a plate down.

My eyes widened a little and I jumped over the counter, grabbing an apron "In abit, dude," I quickly rushed off to serve people their food. A black tie was put round my neck and I quickly tied it, walking back to grab more plates and hand them out.

At about 9 o'clock it started to die down a little. "Order's up," I heard the chef yell and I spun round, collecting the plates and walking over to a table full of giggling girls and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Caesar salad?" I asked in mono tone once I stopped at their table.

A blonde haired girl, slightly raised her hand and I put it infront of her earning a thanks and a few lustful gazes.

"And the rest rice pudding?" I asked and they nodded. I put the other 3 rice puddings infront of the 3 other girls. The blonde closest to me, tugged on my tie but I pulled back, pulling my tie away from the actually quite ugly blonde. "Listen I'm taken and she's pregnant," I said, looking at them all "Enjoy your meals," I said before walking away and giving more people their food.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"I'm home!" I shouted once I go threw the door. 'In here' I heard my mom shouted from the living area and walked into the room to see my mom and dad sitting on the couch and Dylan and 3 of Dylan's friends sitting by the shopping bags. "Hey! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Mom wouldn't let us look in the bags and I wanna see what you brought," My little brother explained, huffing and puffing.

"Well I'll show you," I said, sitting on the floor with them.

"See, I told you to wait and he'd let you," My mom said, in triumph leaning into my dad's side.

"Yeah, yeah," Dylan rolled his eyes.

I emptied all the bags onto the floor and let them look at all the stuff "Oh and Dad the crib, wardrobe, the crib, car seat, stroller and changing table are being delivered next week. Felix won't be in so I was wondering if you could help me se them up? Oh and Felix is letting us keep the baby there because he's the other side of the house and probably won't be able to hear the screaming. I'll be over there a lot too," I explained to my parents to keep them up too date with everything that was happening.

"That's good of him," My mom said, smiling.

"Yeah sure I will son," Dad smiled.

"What the hell is this?" Dylan asked, holding up Gabriella's breast pump with a weird face on.

Me, mom and dad all burst out laughing "It's Gabriella's breast pump," I told Dylan who's face screwed up.

"For what?" He asked and I knew he would regret it.

"If Gabriella's not in and I'm looking after him by myself and he gets hungry, I'll have her milk to feed him with," I explained, smirking at the look on Dylan's and his friends faces.

"Makes sense I guess," Dylan shrugged before holding up green coloured fleece blanket with jungle print on it. "This is cute," He smiled.

"Aw," My mom cooed holding up a tiny towel.

"You know this may sound so weird but I can't wait to bath him," I chuckled, gazing at the little towel my mom was holding with a little smile on my face.

**Any body got any ideas for the story? I****'****m seriously running out of good ideas. Please PM them to me or put it in a review, Thank You!**


	15. AN, Thanks!

**I just wanted to say, thank you to all of these people who have written a review. If I have mentioned your name then I'm very sorry.**

**I really like reading your reviews especially the longer ones.**

**That's all, Thank you!**

Palmbeach,

GHJaSam4ever,

XxBabiiGurlxX,

lil lisa,

xImASmilerx,

pumpkinking5,

Joe-Don-Rooney-is-amazing,

DanielaDosSantos,

Death-scythe23,

kaybaby1127,

foreverwings99,

pentunia,

zanessalov3r,

xxRollingInTheDeepx

**P.S. Sorry for all the AN's. I just wanted to post this :)**


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hello," I whispered, huskily into my girlfriends ear, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

Gabriella tensed and then relaxed in my arms when she realized it was me who had their arms around her soft wet body.

"Hey," She breathed, bending over to grab a white fluffy towel and wrapped around her gorgeous frame.

"You ready for today?" I asked, stroking her cheek lightly, pulling her too me by her hips with my other hand, her 22 week bump hitting me in the stomach gently.

"Yeah," Gabriella murmured "Just what is your family gonna think of me? I'm some whore who sleeps around and gets pregnant," Gabriella pouted and leant forward, resting her forehead on my chest, my hand coming up to rub the back of her head.

"They won't, your with me and they know how fussy I am when it comes to girls. You've met them before, babe. Your just pregnant this time," I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," She giggled as she tried to lift her head but I smirked and held her head to my body. "Baby," She whined, laughing.

"That's my girl," I whispered, hugging her close to me, my arms wrapped around her waist. Gabriella suddenly gasped and looked up at me, my eyes wide.

"You felt that?" Gabs whispered, moving one hand from my shoulder to her stomach.

"Yeah, geez. That's a hard kick," I said, putting my hand on her stomach and rubbing my thumb on it to feel a hard kick against my palm again. "Wow, he's strong," I smiled.

"Ouch," Gabriella said, rubbing her belly "That was sharp," She laughed.

I bit my lip before kissing Gabs a couple of times "Come on, We need to be at mine in 15 minutes," I kissed her on her parts lips once more before, going to lay on my bed.

"Is it fancy or casual?" Gabriella asked, turning her head to face me for a second.

"Casual, babe," I said, gesturing to my polo shirt and straight leg jeans and converse.

"Right," She said, biting her lip making weird little noises. "You know, I read that the baby can hear you voice better than mine because it's deeper," Gabriella randomly said pulling out a simple elbow length dress which came to just above her knees.

"Yeah?" I asked, watching her as she walking to her underwear draw and pulled out a supportive bra with a pair of silk and lace boy shorts.

"Mhm, it's good to talk to him as well so says the internet anyway," She shrugged letting her towel drop, her back to me and she pulled on the underwear, my eyes taking in every bit of bare skin they could.

I chuckled "I think I talk to your tummy more than you now," I grinned watching her pull the dress on and turn to face me, adjusting it.

"You do," She exclaimed "Remember the time your mom and Dylan walk into the living room you were there talking to my belly?" Gabs giggled.

I laughed, nodding, recalling the day. It had been a couple of days after she started to show that I spoke to her belly for atleast 2 hours, just looking, talking, stroking and kissing it. "I can't wait to see him,"

"Me either," Gabriella smiled and stroked a hand over her stomach before turning to her mirror and brushing her almost jet black hair that went down to her bra strap. It had dried slightly in soft curls.

"It'll have time to dry, let's go," I said, getting up off the bed.

"Make-up," She said, raising her foundation.

I sighed and shook my head "No foundation,"

"Troy," Gabriella whined as I took it off her.

"Nuh-uh. I don't want foundation on me after I kiss you for a little to longer, especially with my boy cousins coming," I said, shivering but smirking at her so she knew I was joking.

"You saying I where that much make-up?" Her eyebrow shot up.

"No, no, no, no," I quickly said, scared that I started off one of her mood swings. She giggled knowing I was worrying, I shook my head, smiling. "Your beautiful, just mascara, that's all I'm allowing. Oh and that lip gloss, I like, the one that tastes really good," I added as an thought "You know what I'm on about?" Gabriella just laughed before putting on her make-up quickly and slip on her TOM'S.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Me and Gabs walked through the door of my house, my hand on the small of her back very gently. I kissed the shell of her ear before shouting to my parents that I was back and then when I walked inside my legs were attacked by little people and my top half attacked by bigger people. I chuckled and tried to pried them off me. "Hi," I laughed. The people on the top half pulled back and I saw my aunts and uncles and girl cousins, the guys sitting on the couch. "Hey everyone," I laughed, looking behind me to see Gabriella standing by the door. "Come here," I whispered, holding out my hand out for her which she took. "You've met Gabriella before, right?" I asked and everyone one way or another said 'yes'. "Well then this is my son," I smiled, pointing Gabriella's swollen belly. My aunts and cousins started to talk to Gabriella about her pregnancy and all that. I sat down on the floor with my boy cousins, only one little kid still attached to my leg.

"Hey buddy," I smiled, lifting the 5 year old onto my lap.

His little arms wrapped around my neck, hugging me "Troy, Troy, Troy," Jamie chanted in my ear. I chuckled and pried his arms off me.

"How are you then, little guy?" I asked, giving him my hands because I knew he loved to play with fingers, weird like Gabriella. His whole fist grabbed onto my thumbs and he swayed forwards and backwards.

"Good," He grinned, cheekily with his Bolton blue eyes. All the boys in the family had really blue eyes and all the girls in the family have hazel eyes. It's kinda creepy.

I smiled at my cousin before looking at the guys who were also my cousins. There ages varied from 16-20 minus the little ones. "Hey guys," I said.

"Hey dude, Gabi looks good," My eldest cousin, who's 23 said from behind me.

I tilted my head back and nodded at him. "Yeah she does," I chuckled and he pushed my head forward and I looked at the boys again.

"So Chad tells me your going to UCLA now," My 19 year old cousin, Ant said.

"Yeah, when have you spoke to him?" I asked as Jamie continued to play with my thumbs and kissed his forehead.

"Saw him this morning going for a run past here and had a chat with him. He also tells me Gabriella's like 21 weeks pregnant," Ant said, nodding towards Gabriella who was laughing with the girls.

"22," I corrected, smiling "But yeah I'm going to UCLA, full board," I told him.

"Soccer?"

"Of course," I laughed. "You guys staying in Arizona?" I asked and most of them nodded. Arizona is where I am originally from but I moved to Cali when I was 14 for high school.

"So tells us more about Gabriella," 16 year old, Kyle said, grinning. He was like a second Dylan, literally.

"You haven't met her before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my younger cousin.

"Nope," He shook his head and pushed my shoulder "So?"

"Ermm okay. She's 22 weeks pregnant with my son, she can speak Spanish, fluently," Jamie's arms wrapped around my neck again and my arms went around his little body. "She'll be in her senior year when I go to UCLA. We've been dating for 2 years and we're expecting on the 8th July," I said the basics and looked down at Jamie who was playing with my t-shirt, my eyes closed.

"Spanish, really?" Kyle asked, all high pitch. We all laughed at him which caused the 16 year old to blush.

"Yeah," I looked over to Gabriella to see that they were all looking at me and I blushed slightly, mouthing a 'what' to Gabs who grinned, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend's behaviour. "Babe, come here," I beckoned. She shared a few more words with the girls before getting up and walking over to him, sitting neck to me. She tucked her legs underneath her. Jamie's eyes now on Gabs.

"Hey," She smiled and stroked the little boys cheek with her index finger and he smiled, hiding his face in my neck while sucking his thumb. "What did you want?" Gabriella asked me.

"Speak some Spanish," I said, simply and she shook her head. "Please? Kyle doesn't believe me," Kyle raised his hand slightly.

"Hey, I'm Kyle. Troy's favourite cousin," Kyle smirked, looking at me. I scoffed and pushing his chest.

"No boyo," I shook my head. "Please just do it,"

"Fine," She sighed "usted ha conseguido ya me embarazada y ahora me estás ordenando a hablar español, como un agujero del culo, pero te quiero. ¿Está bien, ¿no? bueno," Gabriella blushed "Happy?" She asked me.

I licked my lips and times when she spoke to me in Spanish when we were having sex flashing past my head quickly "Yep," I smiled, leaning forward to peck her glossy lips. "Now what were you talking about over there when you were all looking at me?" I asked, rubbing Jamie's back as I felt his breathing even out and his grip on my neck loosen meaning he was asleep.

"Nos estaban mirando con Jamie y su primo de Amelia, comentó respecto a cómo se va a ser un padre maravilloso cuando nuestro pequeño ha nacido," Gabriella mumbled off in Spanish and it was too cute to stop so I just listened to her, pretending what I knew she was on about.

"English now, please babe," I smirked, chuckling as she smacked the underside of my head.

"Asshole," Gabriella grumbled and then took a deep breath, rubbing her stomach at the top. "So we were watching you with Jamie and your cousin Amelia, commented on how you were going to be an amazing father when our little guy is born," She translated for me, with a little spark in her eyes that made me smile and I fell in love with her all over again.

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning over to gently kiss her lips. I pulled Gabriella into my other side that wasn't occupied by Jamie and rubbed the bottom of Gabs' back with my finger tips. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"Has the crib and everything arrived yet?" I asked, looking down at my beauty in my arms.

"Yeah, they came the other day. I was going to ring you to bring it all in because Felix wasn't in but they brought it into the living room for me. I still need you and Felix to help put it up," Gabriella told me, patting my thigh.

"Yeah of course I will. I asked my dad to help as well. I thought it would be nice, you know?" I said shrugging.

"Father and son, bonding?" Gabriella smiled up at me.

"Yeah," I said, huskily. "Soon I'll be bonding with this little one," I bit my lip and grazed my hand over her stomach, my smile slipped off my face a little "In the summer anyways and then I'll only see you two for 3 days of the week,"

"Hey, I'm visiting you on Monday nights, remember? Then we'll see you again Thursday night," Gabriella smiled "Babe, we've done longer before," She smiled rubbing my firm stomach.

"Yeah, your right," My smile came on my face again "I have like a month with both of you though during summer," I said.

"I have 3 months off after he's born. I do 2 online classes at night. Plus the first 2 months of school isn't important. So I can come down anytime with him," Gabriella suggested, smiling.

"Maybe even stay a week with me once I get settled in? UCLA loves me already so I'm sure it would be fine," I said, chuckling, squeezing her waist very lightly.

"It's sorted then, once your settled in. I'll come down for a week," Gabriella's face lit up and I kissed her forehead.

"Oy, lovebirds. Speak to us too. We only see you about twice a year," My uncle Tony exclaimed. Everybody laughed at him and Jamie woke up, holding onto me.

"Troy I'm hungry," Jamie mumbled and bit on his fist slightly before rubbing his tummy.

"Okay, Let's go find you something to eat," I said, looking down at my cousin who I consider as a brother. "Coming gorgeous?" I asked, holding out a hand for her.

"Mhm," She nodded, took my hand and got up. We walked into the kitchen where my mom was making a few snacks.

"Hey mom, can Jay have a snack?" I asked, stroking the little boys dark brown hair softly.

"Sure, what do you want honey?" My mom asked her nephew, bending down a little to see his face.

"Cookie," She grinned and held my ear with one hand and reached out his other hand towards my mom who gave him a cookie and he quickly bit into it.

I sat at the kitchen table and watched my mom and Gabriella talk. "What's wrong, sweetie?" My mom asked Gabriella, rubbing her upper back. My mom had been like Gabriella's mom for the past couple of months.

I heard Gabriella sigh "I'm not gonna be a very good mom, am I? I mean look at Troy with Jamie," Gabriella mumbled but I still heard but I pretending I didn't because maybe Gabs needed to have a women to women chat to put all her insecurities away.

"Honey, it is completely different when's it's your own child. It's harder but it's so much more amazing. Troy is calm with Jamie because he's not his father, trust me Troy will freak out and feel like he doesn't know what to do when your son is born but he'll quickly catch on because a mother becomes a mother during the end of the pregnancy. I promise you and Troy will be fine, more than fine. You will be good parents, it's hard but I think you two will do great," My mom said, not taking her eyes off Gabriella for a second. I could see Gabriella nodding throughout,"

"Yeah," Gabs said more confidently "We'll be fine. Thank you so much," Gabriella smiled.

My mom brought her into a hug "No problem sweetheart,"

"Finished," Jamie called out, wiping his mouth. We all looked at Jamie and laughed at his bright eyes and happy and proud expression.

"Nice one, buddy," I said, holding up my hand for a high five and he slapped his palm against mine.

My mom walked into the living room after sending me a nod and motherly wink. I smiled appreciatively and let Jamie down as he went running after my mom. "Come here, baby," I said, opening my arms. Gabriella walked straight to me and sat on my lap "Now I want no more negatively thoughts okay? We're gonna raise a baby and be happy," I kissed her lips "Yeah?" I said against her lips before pulling back.

"Yep," She smiled and hugged me around my neck, my arms muscular arms going around her middle "I love you, you know?" Gabriella whispered against my neck, giving it a little kiss.

"I do and I love you too, baby girl," I smiled, kissing the side of her head.

"Troy?" Gabs asked lazily against my skin, feeling her hot breath on my neck making me shiver slightly

"Yeah?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Got any cheese and jalapenos?" Gabriella asked, referring to her craving.

I chuckled and tickled her sides, making her squeal slightly.


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I knew me and Gabs weren't going to get many of these moments when our boy is born and when I go off to college. Right now we were laying in the hammock in my back yard, her head was rested on my chest, one leg hooked around mine, so her bump right comfortable next to my side. I was twirling bits of her curly hair around my finger letting the strand go and doing it again, while the other hand was behind my head, her fingers playing with the buttons of my plaid shirt.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, while being drowned in one of my sweaters which said Bolton on the back in big letters.

"Yeah, baby?" I whispered, shifting so I was a little on my side now, to see Gabriella's face slightly.

"I love you," She giggled, her eyes twinkling and snuggled into me more, smiling.

I grinned "I love you, too," I chuckled at my girlfriend's actions as her face buried itself into the gap between my side and my arm. "Your such a weirdo," I added.

"But you love me," She sung, poking my stomach. I didn't reply so she tried to poke me again but I caught her hand and laced our fingers together.

"That I do," I said, my eyebrows raised and I squeezed her finger between mine.

"You better 'cause in 4 months I'm having your kid," Gabs kissed my collar bone and ran her index finger along mine.

"You are and because of that, your even more amazing," I smirked and leant down to kiss her softly and gently for a couple of seconds, I pulled back but only to kiss her once more.

"Cheesy boyfriend, alert," Gabriella teased and pulled her hand away from mine to slide under my t-shirt and rub my well define abs. "You've been working out," Gabriella stated more than asked.

"Cheesy girlfriend, alert," I mocked which earned a pinch on my stomach and a chuckle from me. "But yeah, I have. At soccer practise, we do an hour in the weight room, running etc. and then an hour of skills and an actual game. Then some nights after work, I'll go to the gym," I told my girlfriend who's eyebrows were raised but she hadn't stopped stroking my abs.

"Gym junkie," Gabs smirked now tracing each contour.

"Hmm, I only do it because I know how much you love my muscle," I winked down at the adorable yet sexy beauty.

"We are not having this conversation again," Gabriella said and put emphasise on the word 'not'.

"Okay, Okay, chill," I chuckled while pulling her closer to me so her hand slid round onto my side but didn't stop the stroking.

"You're my cheesy, gym junkie, weirdo boyfriend," Gabriella confirmed, my shirt now moving it way up my body as Gabriella's hand stroked up to my shoulder and back down.

"Nice," I laughed "I'm glad I have a lovely girlfriend," I said, sarcastically but smirking.

Gabriella's head moved and she looked out me, pouting slightly with narrow eyes "You better be careful, mister,"

"And why's that, misses?" I mocked again, really enjoying teasing Gabriella.

She hesitated "You just should," Gabs pouted, really sorry for herself that she couldn't think of a better come back.

I laughed and then put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a little box and held it between us, turning serious "It's not what you think, I'm not proposing. One day, not day," I said and she nodded, smiling so I continued while looking at her moonlit face. "Listen, we've been together for what a little over 2 years?" I asked, rhetorically and wasn't surprised when she didn't reply "Well I've had so much fun with you, you and our boy are literally my everything and my future. I love so much and I know your worried that I'll go off with some college girl and leave you and our baby but that's not gonna happen. So I brought you this," I opened the box "It's a promise ring," I chuckled slightly "I promise that one day I'll propose and I promise that your it for me and I will never ever cheat on you or go off with a another girl and leave you," I said, pulling the plain gold band from the box. "So erm you want it?" I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Mhm," She smiled, giggling at how nervous a looked.

"I did some research and they all said that the vein of love runs from the third finger on the left hand directly to the heart. It's the history, apparently. There was another one but I can't remember it," I chuckled, nervously. "Oh it also said that if you plan on marrying the person one day I should put in on your left ring finger but if not the ri-," Gabriella's lips cut me off by placing them softly on mine, just lingering.

Gabs pulled back and gave me her left hand "Can't argue with the internet," Gabriella laughed.

I slid the ring on her finger and laced it with mine. "I promise you I'll propose, someday," I whispered, leaning my forehead on her's, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Cheesy," Gabriella giggled again, wrapping her arm over my waist again, putting her hand under my shirt and cuddling up to me.

"The baby likes it though," I laughed as I felt the baby kick or punch my stomach.

"He's telling you to stop," Gabriella said, cheekily, matching it with a grin.

"Your lucky your pregnant," I grumbled, jokingly and rubbing her lower back occasionally going down to her butt and up to her bra strap.

"Bring it, muscles," Gabs smiled against my skin and pressed a kiss to my neck, at the same time brushing her long eyelashes against my throat. I let out a small throaty groan before a soccer ball hit my back, Gabriella's hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, looking behind me, shaking my head at my sheepish looking brother.

"Sorry bro," Dylan shouted, running over to get the ball.

"You wanna go socialize?" I asked, sitting up, Gabs hand moving down past my boxers to the top of my jeans.

"Sure but your helping me up, Bolton," I chuckled and got out of the hammock before holding Gabriella's hands and pulling her up only to plant a kiss on her lips and lace my right hand with her left.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

A dim light hit my closed eyes and I felt a weight on my hand and a gentle bump on my side. I smiled but kept my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up, knowing it was early on a Sunday morning. A couple of minutes later, I opened my eyes to look at the clock next to me- 9:16am. I groaned lightly and turned my head the other side to see my sleeping girlfriend, I smiled at her peacefully expression and gave her a light kiss on her forehead and slid out of bed; pulling on some new boxers and a pair of sweat pants before walking out of my room and down the stair's toward the kitchen.

"Morning," I greeted my dad and mom in the kitchen, walking over to the kettle and flicked the on switch, hosting myself up on the counter.

"Morning son," My dad greeted, sipping his morning caffeine fix while he sat at the island.

"Morning sweetheart," My mom smiled, buttering some toast.

I accepted the mug my mom gave me with a thank you "So dad I was wondering, you doing anything today?" I asked, putting a teaspoon of coffee in the mug.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Dad asked, putting his mug down to read the paper again.

"Well maybe we could put the crib and everything that came the other week up. It really needs doing. Gabs wants to help but I won't let her pick up heavy stuff," I chuckled "It's for her own good," I added as an after thought once my parents laughed.

"Your father was the same," My mom said, pointing at my dad with the knife she was holding.

I chuckled, pouring the boiling water in the mug and mixing the liquid and solid together. "About 1?" I asked, glancing at my dad while taking a sip of my black coffee.

"Sure, what time do you have work?" He asked.

"Day off, I have practise and work tomorrow night," I screwed up my face "And school," I groaned "Long day," I yawned, just thinking about tomorrow.

My dad just shook his head "When's your last game?"

"Next Wednesday," I informed.

"Seven-thirty?" He asked, again.

"Yup, you guys coming?" I asked, glancing at my mom aswell before taking a gulp of my coffee.

"Of course, it's your last high school game," My mom said, in a really high pith voice.

I chuckled "Calm it mom," I smirked which earned a smack on the underside of my head.

"Watch it," My mom said, pointing her finger at me.

I smiled and then heard a padding into the kitchen. My eyes went to the door to see Gabriella all dressed for the day in a pair of light blue jeans and a white and grey tank top with a big grey cardigan.

"Morning Gabi," My dad and mom said in unison.

"Good morning, babe," I smiled, finishing my coffee and opened my arms which she happily walked into, resting her head on my bare chest and my arms wrapping around her torso.

"Morning," Gabs replied to everyone but leant up and kissed my lips quickly. "Ew, you haven't brushed," She nose screwed up.

I chuckled "Shh. Drink?" I asked, giving her ear a kiss before letting her go.

"Yeah, please," Gabs stayed between my legs.

"Go sit down, babe," I said, jumping off the counter, getting a glass "Orange juice please mom," I asked, she passed it me and I poured some in a glass for her before placing it infront of her earning a thank you while yawning "What was that?" I laughed.

"Shush, you," Gabs playfully glared at me and took a sip from her drink.

"So dad is helping me make all the baby's stuff today," I told her, sitting back on the counter.

"Yeah?" Gabs asked, looking at me before looking at my dad.

"Yup," I confirmed with a nod and smile.

"Well, thank you," Gabriella smiled looking at my dad. "I would of helped but someone won't let me," Her head turned to me and her eyes narrowed as they met mine.

I shook my head at her "Your 22 weeks pregnant and even the doctor said that you have to take it easy throughout the pregnancy," I told her, not joking around the time.

"I can't even run track," Gabriella mumbled quietly, proberly thinking that no body could hear her.

I sighed "I know, baby," I jumped off the counter, picking her up off the chair and slid underneath her so she was sitting on my lap, hugging her close to me. I felt Gabs sighed against my shoulder.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"So where does this piece go?" I asked my dad, waving a piece of honey coloured wood around while kneeling on the carpet surrounded by bits of wood and screws.

"No idea," My dad mumbled, looking at an A3 sheet full of instructions, turning it around. "It says A2 slots into B4 and D5 slides into the side of B4," My dad paused "So where's D4?"

"Didn't you say B4?" I asked, confused running a hand through my already messy hair.

"Having some trouble?" We heard from the door along with a little laugh. We both turned out heads to face the door.

"Nope, we're doing fine. Right dad?" I said, glancing at my dad.

"Totally," He said, frowning and looking through the piece of wood that would make up the crib… hopefully.

"Need my help?" Gabs asked, walking further into the room, running both of her small hands over her bump.

"No," Both me and my dad exclaimed. "Your not helping, if you hadn't forgotten. Your pregnant, babe," I said.

"Jack, tell him he's too stubborn," Gabs pouted at me and then my dad.

"Troy just let Gabriella help. These pieces of wood aren't exactly heavy," My dad smirked, hitting me on the back with one of the piece.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled. "Come here, you," I looked at Gabs again "Now can you make any sense of this," I took the sheet full of instructions off my dad to hand it my girlfriend who was sitting cross-legged next to me.

"Sure," She said, shrugging. "Pass me A2," She said "It should have A2 engraved on it, like the picture," Me and dad searched for it.

"AH HA!" I exclaimed, holding it up before passing it to her.

Gabs giggled "B4," She said, taking the A2. My dad handed her B4.

"I told you it was B4," I pointed out to my dad, shaking my head playfully.

"Whatever," He chuckled and Gabriella took the piece of wood off him before requesting D5 which dad passed to her and then she slotted them all together in a 'T' shape.

"There," Gabriella smiled.

"My little genius," I chuckled, throwing my arm around her small shoulders and kissing her temple. "Just think how cute baby Bolton will be, my looks and your brains," I smirked as she scoffed and pushed my chest.

"Has he always been this cocky?" Gabriella looked at my dad but stated more than asked.

"Can't remember a time when he hasn't," My dad said, laughing.

"Nice dad. Thought father's always had their son's back," I pouted slightly, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Yeah but Gabriella came along and me and your mom like her more than you so," My dad dragged out the 'o' and used his hands as scales, he had the smirk I have when I joke around so I knew he was just playing.

"You are no father of mine," I said, playing along with him.

"We heard someone needs help," Chad said in a superman cartoon voice and put his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out while a red cape was draped around his shoulders. Bubba and Zeke doing the same stance minus the cape either side of him. We all laughed at them.

"Yes we do," I said, shaking my head at my friends. "All this needs to be put up today," I said, gesturing to all the boxes around us and pushed up against the wall.

"Hell! My, My baby B is gonna have a good room," Zeke said, looking around at the average sized room.

"It'll be amazing when someone here actually paints," Gabriella said, looking at me with narrow eyes.

I put my hands up in surrender. If looks could kill, I tell ya. "I will, I will," The glare didn't go away. "Fine how about you lot make everything and I'll start painting on the other side so I don't get paint on anything," I said, the death glare now turning into a loving gaze.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed "I'll help paint but you know I can't draw so you can do that bit after," She said, getting up in a weird fashion.

I looked at her weirdly before laughing as she shrugged "Okay," I nodded "We are going to change, you guys can start," I said, taking Gabs hand and patting Chad's and they went to sit with my dad and start on the crib.

"You want one of my shirts, bab?" I asked, pulling out two of my old t-shirts. A light blue one and pale yellow one.

"Yeah," She took the pale yellow one out of my hands and pulled off her cardigan and tank before tugging the t-shirt over her head. I bit my lip and leant down to kiss her quickly before she changed into some of my basketball shorts and I pulled on some old grey sweat pants.

"Let's go," I clapped my hands together and walked across the hall where the baby's bedroom is.

I grabbed the paint brushes, rollers, pale green and light brown paint from the corner of the room, bringing them over to the other side of the room.

"So how do you want to do this babe?" I asked, pulling the lid off both paint cans.

"You're the creative one," Gabriella shrugged, picking up a roller.

"Okay so I was thinking we could have this wall brown ," I gestured to the wall infront of us with the picture window "then the rest of the walls a pale green, with one of my drawings next to the window, on this wall," I said turning to my right "We could have night stand and light in the corner then the changing table and dresser, keep that wall simple and then that wall," I turned right again "The chair could be in the corner and the wardrobe in the middle and a little to the right, I could paint his name because there's only gonna be a wardrobe on that wall," I told her and glanced at Gabs who was nodded and then turned to the last wall where the door was "the toy box only on this wall and then I could paint something jungle themed on that wall," I spun into the middle off the room "The crib and rug could go here," I pointed a few feet away from the window but not in the middle of the room. I placed my hands on my hips "What do you think?" I asked, chewing my lip.

"I think it'll look amazing," Gabriella said, a sparkle in her eye.

I eyebrows shot up "Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Definitely, now let's get painting," Gabs giggled and went over to the wardrobe side and dunked the roller into the green paint and started to roll it on the walls. I joined her a few seconds later.

"You think the baby will like it?" I whispered, pouring some paint into the plastic plate and rolling the roller along it before raising it to paint the wall.

"I think so," She smiled, looking at me and giggling.

"What?" I asked, stopping and looking at her amused face and couldn't stop the little smile that crept on her face.

"You have paint on your cheek," Gabs giggled, pointing to the spot on her cheek where it was.

I pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes before quickly grabbing her waist and wiping my cheek on her's smearing it on her cheek. I pulled back and grinned.

"You have paint on your face, babe," I said, trying to keep a straight face, going back to painting again, sticking my tongue out in concentration that I didn't see Gabs roll paint on her palm and slap my chest. I looked down and smiled. "I think that looks pretty good," I chuckled at my girlfriend who was in hysterics.

"Mhm," She agreed, biting her lip with a big grin on her face.

I leant over and kissed her cheek, rubbing my nose against her cheek, the cheek free of paint "I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," She sung, rubbing my back slightly before going back to painted.

After 60 minutes or an hour, the first wall and second was done and quickly drying. "I think we made a pretty good job there, gorgeous," I said, my arm snaking it's way around her shoulders.

"Me too," She agreed, nodding and then looked behind us where the crib was finished and the changing table was quarter done. "Good job, guys," She said and then all just nodded.

"Hey, I've just had an amazing idea," I said, quickly making Gabs jump. "Sorry," I chuckled and she gestured for me to continue. "Well this wall will look pretty bare," I said, walking off to the door wall. "So maybe I could paint his name on the wall with a hand print of mine, yours and his, his in the middle and like a tree, giraffe, elephant and money underneath it,"

Gabriella nodded enthusiastically. "You gonna do it now?" She asked.

"Yeah but I'll leave the name until we know what he's gonna be called," I told her and brought the paint over to us. "You wanna help or do a different wall?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I'll help for a few minutes and then I'll get one of the guys to help me with another wall," She shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm just gonna sketch out the outline for the animal, be back in a min," I said, kissing her cheek and walking into her room and rummage through my bag to find my pencils. I walked back in the room and knelt down infront of the wall and then started to sketch out an elephant, my tongue poking out a little. Glad the wall was completely dry, after a rough sketch of the elephant, I drew in the tree and the money a little above the elephant and to the side "I'll do a giraffe on the other wall," I told her, pointing to the other wall with my pencil. I stood up and draw a rectangle where baby B's name will be. "Alright, gimme your hand," I said, turning to my girlfriend and she held out both of hands. "Hm," I hummed and then took her right palm, painting it light brown before raising her hand and pressing it onto the wall on the right side of the rectangle. "Beautiful," I said in an Italian accent and giving her a towel to wipe her hands but she just grabbed my face and kissed me lightly on the lips, giggling into the kiss.

"Beautiful," She mocked.

"I have a hand print on my face don't I?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup," Gabs giggled and I just smiled and shook my head before painting my left palm and pressing it to the wall at an angle, the left side of the rectangle, a small gap for a small palm. I grinned, evilly at Gabriella before pining her against the wall with one hand, lifting the t-shirt up and pressing my palm lightly to her bump, so it had a brown hand print on. I chuckled and kissed her repeatedly, letting go of her hands, forgetting about the other people in the room.

"2 down!" Chad's shout broke us apart, I looked behind me to see Chad with his hands raised and a crib and changing table finished.

"A million to go," Bubba said in a mock of Chad, raising his arms. I chuckled at my friends before releasing Gabriella from the wall.

"2 walls to go," I said, moving the paint to the next wall.

"I thought you were doing the animals?" She frowned.

"Yeah, I will another day, promise," I said, pressing my lips to her's one more time before starting on the light brown wall. I looked out of the picture window and the view was of the beach and part of the boardwalk. I was about to wipe my hands but thought of a better idea and slapped Gab's butt.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Hiya babe," I chuckled, starting on the wall.

"Guys," I heard Chad confused voice say a couple of minutes later. Me and Gabriella spun around waiting for him to carry on "Troy you do know you've got a hand print on your shirt and face, right?" I nodded "Gabster you do know you've got a hand print on your ass and paint on your face right?" It Gabs turn to nodded but then she stop.

"On my ass?" Gabriella frowned and then she clicked and slapped my bicep "Troy!" She exclaimed which made everybody laugh.

"She has one on her bump too," I grinned pulling up her shirt to show everybody they all cooed "God you sound like my mom," I said.

"I heard my name?" A voice from the door frame say, it was scary how cliché that moment was.

"You did," I said, cheekily. Gabs turning around and giving me a glare. "What?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"Cheeky," She smirked, stealing my word.

"Cheek on you," I smirked back, groping her butt slightly when I heard a click and I looked over at my mom who just captured that moment not every son wants there mom to see. "Mom!" I exclaimed.

"One for the album," She laughed. "Right come on, group photo," My mom demanding "Over by the cute handprints," She began "That's a good idea, Gabi,"

"Actually it was Troy's idea," Gabriella said, leaning back against my six foot-one frame.

"Really?" My mom's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, don't look so shocked, mom," I shook my head, smirking. "But I did get the idea from Gabs, she put a hand print on my shirt," I told her.

"So he decided to put a hand print on my bump," Gabriella carried on, elbowing me a little.

"Because you put one on my cheek," I argued back, my eyebrows raised.

"Your own fault,"

"Whatever," I said, smiling.

"Ass," She mumbled.

"Love you too," I said and everybody laughed at our little moment.

"Right, Troy pull up Gabriella t-shirt to show the hand print," My mom said and I did as I was told, placing the t-shirt on top of Gabs bump for it to stay there as my hands went to wrap around the under side of her belly, my chin on top of her head. "Okay now, everybody smile," I looked around quickly to see we were in the middle and then I smiled at the camera, moving my chin to the side of Gabs head, placing a kiss there only for my mom to take another picture.

"Another one for the album," My mom said and rubbed Gabriella's bump only it feel him kick my palm.

"Quick, come feel this," I said, feeling another tap on my hand and my mom came over and looked at Gabs who nodded and she placed her palm on her bump. "You feel it?" I asked and she nodded, smiling. Chad put his hand on, only for Gabs to gasp and Chad to move his hand away. "You okay?" I asked, hearing the sharp intake of breath.

**Hi, thanks for all the reviews. I haven't left any cliff hangers yet so I thought I would. By the way this is the longest chapter, yet!**

**Review, review, review maybe? Please? Haha**

**P.S. really need some ideas for the story.. Running out.**


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I looked at my girlfriend as I heard her sharp in take of breath and her hand clutch her stomach, her full bottom lip went straight between her teeth, biting hard.

"Yeah, he just elbowed me near my ribs," Gabriella said rubbing the spot. "He was trying to get Chadster off," Gabriella joked, looking at Chad who had a open-mouthed expression on his face.

"I am going to be the best baby sitter ever, so," Chad claimed and stuck his tongue out. Gabs giggled at him before pushing him away smiling.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" I mumbled, looking at Bubba who was slightly behind me, he gave me a confused look but nodded. "Back in a min," I said, kissing the back of Gabriella's head and she nodded, looking at me for a second.

I walked outside of the room with Bubba who had the same confused look on his face. "What's up man?" He asked.

"Will you come with me at lunch tomorrow to get two tattoo's?" I asked "We have free period after lunch so we have like 2 hours," I licked my lips and rubbed my upper arm.

"Yeah, sure. What you getting?" Bubba asked, he already had a tattoo it was of a naked angel on his side.

"I've wanted feathers like under my bicep for ages now but even though I gave Gabs a promise ring she's still a little insecure about me leaving her so I thought if I got a tattoo of her name or something she'd finally believe me that I'm not gonna leave, you know?" I asked, blushing slightly. "But yeah, I want her name like on my hair line on my neck, at the side," I pointed to the place, turning my head to the left.

"That would look good, in curly writing," Bubba said, his uncle being a tattoo artist "If we go to my uncle's, I could get you a bit knocked off?" Bubba shrugged, knowing the price would be a little high.

"Seriously?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Absolutely," Bubba said.

I leant forward and did our complicated man handshake just when Gabs came out of the room, looking exhausted. "Hey," I cooed, finishing the handshake and brushing some hair out of her eyes. "You look so tired," I said, pulling her close to me and Bubba crept back in the room.

"I am and they all think you proposed, I tried to tell them it's a promise ring but they wouldn't listen," She mumbled against my chest, hugging my torso.

"You go climb into bed, I'll tell them what happened and I'll be there as soon as I can," I said, pecking her lips, lightly once I pushed her chin up gently.

"Okay but I need a shower," Gabriella said, pulling back from me.

"Have one tomorrow morning, babe," I kissed her forehead "I know, I am," I told her, hugging her once last time before she nodded and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

I walked into the baby's room and was greeted with 'congratulations' and I just shook my head, chuckling "We're not engaged," I said, licking my bottom lip "It's a promise ring," I added. "Gabs was really insecure about me going off with some girl at college so I repeatedly told her I wasn't so I gave her a promise ring and promised to stay faithful and I'll propose someday," I told them, blushing slightly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ah, my boy is in love," Chad said, pulling me into a head lock, I grabbed his neck and pulled him down as well.

"I am," I said, kicking his leg and he yelped, letting go of my neck. "Right I said I'd clear that up with you lot then go snuggle," I chuckled "Let yourselves out but lock the door behind you," I said, walking out of the room and across the hall to Gabs room. "Hey bab," I smiled watching her little body turn over to face me, her bump showing clearly through the sheets.

"Hey," She smiled softly before her face screwed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, quickly walking over to the bed and kneeling next to her.

"Just another sharp elbow again," Gabs giggled, rubbing the spot he elbowed with her palm.

"You gotta stop giving me a heart attack," I laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her gently before getting off the bed and stripping down to my plaid blue, cotton boxers and climbing into bed, tugging Gabriella closer to me, spooning her body against mine. My hands rubbing over her stomach as I placed little kisses on her neck. "I love you Gabriella Lea," I whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you, Troy Alexander," Gabriella mumbled back, lacing my hand with hers over her stomach.

"You better do," I grinned against her neck.

"Or what?" She challenged, smiling as I looked at her face.

"Or I'll go home," I whispered, kissing her ear lobe.

"You wouldn't dare," I joked, stroking her belly.

"Wouldn't I?" I said, eyebrows raised, grinning cheekily at my half-asleep girlfriend.

"No, now shut up, I wanna sleep or you'll have a cranky, pregnant girlfriend on your hands tomorrow," Gabs squeezed my hand.

"Sorry," I said, quickly, settling back against the pillows, pressing one last kiss to her cheek and closing my eyes. Keeping a protective arm over her stomach.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Troy," I heard a very familiar voice say behind me and I spun around.

"Baby, what are you doing here? You supposed to be at home," I said, cupping her face gently, looking over her face to see if she was in any pain.

"I'm bored," She pouted.

"Gabriella," I said, firmly, giving her a look.

"No, I don't wanna go home," She whined, pushing my hands off her face.

"Your going, have you taken your vitamins today?" I asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"No," She mumbled.

"Go home," I said, kissing her forehead. Gabriella was very irritable lately, she was now 31 weeks pregnant.

"Troy," Gabs whined again, pouting.

"Nuh-uh," I said, cupping her face again, bring my lips lightly to her's.

"You suck," Gabriella sighed, tracing the tattoo on the right side of my neck, on my hairline, the words 'Gabs'.

"Go home, please? You know it's not long now until the baby, please don't hurt yourself," I whispered "I couldn't bare it if I lost you or the baby," I said glancing down at the bump that was snugly between us.

"Fine, I'll see you later," She said, leaning up and pecking my lips before walking away with a cute little waddle in her step.

"So how's you and Gabi, doing?" Chad asked from behind me, leaning his forearm on my shoulder.

"Good. I haven't seen her that much, the past week because I've been working and soccer has recently finished, yeah," I said, turning to my locker and pulling out my math book before shutting it again.

"When's she due, she's getting big now," He asked again.

"July 8th, like 9 weeks away," I smiled "Fucking scared, man," I mumbled. "I have like a month with her and the baby and then I'm off 3 hours away.. Just sucks," I told my best friend and he nodded.

"But didn't you say Gabi said she'd come down and stay with you for a while because she's got three months off," Chad said, slapping the back of my head "Think positive, man. Your gonna be a great dad, 'kay?" Chad wasn't too good on words but he always got things across and somehow Chad saying it in his words made me relax a lot.

I nodded "Thanks dude," I smiled, just as the bell rang, signalling that everybody had to go to their homeroom.

Me and Chad walked to homeroom to walked to Zeke and Bubba who were sitting on Bubba's desk, I nodded at them but then bumped into somebody, knocking there stuff out of their hands.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," I said, bending down to pick up the couple of books before standing up again and looking at the person I knocked. Sharpay. I shoved her books at her before going to walk away.

"Think your better than everybody else now your gonna be a daddy," Sharpay said and I turned around and watched her smirk, putting her hand on her hip.

"You talk utter shit," I told her, mono-tone voice.

"I wonder if the baby will be as ugly as it's mother," Sharpay poked, rubbing her chin which was covered in make-up.

I looked at her in disgust "Your just jealous," I growled.

"Why because I haven't been fucked by you and gotten pregnant, getting huge and having no friends and family to support me? Yeah, really jealous, Troy," Sharpay said, sarcastically, earning a little laugh from Bailey. I glared at her.

"Jealous of that me and Gabriella are starting a family and managing to stay together through a really hard time," I corrected.

"Please," Sharpay looked at her nails "I am not jealous of that fugly bitch,"

"You better shut the fuck up, Sharpay," I shouted, earning the attention of everybody in the room plus a few passers by in the hall.

"Don't talk to her like that, dude," A guy, I recognised from the football team said, throwing his arms over Sharpay's shoulders.

"See, I'm not pregnant, I can keep my legs shut," Sharpay smirked.

"I swear to fucking.. UGH, fuck you!" I shouted at her, my jaw clenching.

"Man, calm down" Bubba put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't!" I yelled "You heard the shit she's been saying," I breathed. "FYI Sharpay, I'm the only one Gabriella's slept with. She's not a fucking slag," I whipped back round to Bubba and bit my lip.

"Please," Sharpay giggled "But you've fucked most of the girls at this school," She raised an annoying eyebrow.

"I haven't," I said, shaking my head "I'm not fucking discussing my sex life with you,"

"So is it even your baby?"

"Shut the fuck up." I screamed, pointing at her. "You don't speak about me or Gabriella or anybody like that, you stuck up cow," I suddenly felt a punch in my eyes, I stumbled back a little and opened my eyes to see the football player standing there shaking his hand. I went for him, punching his jaw. Soon enough a fight broke out but Chad and Bubba grabbed me and pulled me off and Zeke and some guy pulled the football player, aka. Jamie Lichfield, off.

"Don't come near me again," I shouted, looking at a shocked Sharpay and an angry Jamie. Jamie wiped his nose of blood.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Why do it though, Troy," My dad asked as we walked into my house about half an hour after the fight. We got suspended for 3 days.

"You should of heard the stuff he was saying though, dad," I whispered, sitting on the couch "I wasn't the one who threw the first punch, I didn't want a fight but god, they wound me up," I sighed, pressing the heel of my hand into my eyes but wincing and pulling my hands away before touching my left eye with my finger tips and wincing.

My dad nodded "Why don't you go over to Gabriella's? Relax a little, there won't be much time to do that once the baby comes," My dad told me what I already knew but I nodded and got up, walking out of the room but walking back in a second later "Hey, thanks dad," I smiled at him and he just gave me a nod before I grabbed my keys and wallet before running out of the house and jumping into my drunk, driving straight to Gabriella's.

Once I arrived I got out of my truck and used the spare key to unlock the beach house and I walked in. "Gabs?" I shouted into the house. "Gabriella?" I repeated after I got no reply.

I heard bare feet paddling across the floor and saw Gabs comes round the corner and see her standing in the entrance of the living area and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Troy, what happened?" Gabs asked, walking over to me, raising a head and brushing her thumb against the side of my nose which had a slight lump on.

"I got into a fight with Jamie Lichfield," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck, knowing Gabriella won't be happy.

"What!" She exclaimed "Why?" Gabs screeched, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Sharpay was saying some stuff about us and I started shouting at her and then from no where I felt this punch by my eye and yeah, we just started fighting," I shrugged "3 days off school," I smiled

"Troy," Gabriella said, firmly "There are going to be loads of people who say stuff about us and the baby but you can't get into a fight every time they do," Gabriella said, playing with the hem of my plaid shirt, I just looked at my wise-beyond-years girlfriend and hugged her tightly to my body.

"I love you," I mumbled, weaving my calloused hands into her long hair.

"I love _you_," She replied, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"I have work off for the next week or so because they don't want me working like this," I said, shrugging, pulling back from Gabs to put my hands on her hips.

"More time with me then," Gabriella grinned.

"Mhm," I smiled and leant down for a kiss but she pulled back, I leant in a little more but Gabs pulled back again. "Gab," I whined, resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She giggled, innocently.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked, looking between her eyes and full lips.

"Mhm," She leant forward a little and I touched my lips to her's softly, a couple of times. Her nose then nudged mine and I winced but only ever so slightly pulled back. "Ouch," I said, touching my nose.

"Sorry, babe," Gabriella cooed, holding my face and pecking my lips once more.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled "You wanna go out today?" I asked, moving my hands to rest on the bare skin of her back under her shirt.

"Yes!" She shouted "I haven't been out in ages," She grinned up at me.

I smiled down at my 5'3 girlfriend "Starbucks then the beach? It's April so it'll be nice," I suggested.

"Yup, lemme just go change," She squealed, pecking my lips.

"Okay," I chuckled and tapped her butt while she waddled away only receiving a slight glare. I walked to the small mirror in the hall way, crouched down a little and winced at how I looked. My left eye was bruised which lead down to the side of my nose, I had a cut and bruise on my right cheek and my bottom lip was split. I looked bad.

"Come on, bad ass, let's go," Gabriella giggled a few minutes later.

"A story to tell the kid," I chuckled "7 months pregnant and your dad got into a fight, nice one," I pumped my fist in the air. Gabriella laughed and I smiled at how I could make her laugh, saying the slightest thing.


	19. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with school work and was trying to see if I could get some more reviews because I've noticed lately my reviews are going down.. See bottom for more…**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

33 weeks. 0.6 years. 7.5 months. 231 days. 5544 hours. 19 958 400 seconds. That is how long my girlfriend has been pregnant. Not the wisest thing we've done but I wouldn't change those 5544 hours for anything… well minus the mood swings, that would be awesome.

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella shouted. Oh Oh. _What have I done now _I thought.

"Yeah?" I shouted back, moving my arm behind my head.

"Where's your soccer sweater?" She said. I heard the pads of her feet paddling into the living area.

I looked up at her and smiled "You look cute," I told her, looking at her ducky PJ bottoms and a orange tank with showed off some of her stomach "It's in your room, babe," I said, pulling her down to me so I could give her a quick kiss.

"It's not," She grumbled, rubbing her belly which was getting pretty massive.

"It is," I nodded, sitting up and patting the space next to me.

Gab ignored my gesture "You go find it then," She pouted.

"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night," I mumbled, standing up and walking off to her room.

"You try sleeping with a fucking elephant in you," Gabriella spat.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "Elephant? No. Baby? Yes," I told her, digging through one of my draws at her house.

"Doesn't feel like it," She mumbled.

I sighed "Stop," I said, firmly "Your beautiful," I told her, looking at her over my shoulder, giving her a wink before shuffling through some clothes before pulling out my school sweater "See, told you it was in here," I grinned, standing up and slipping the sweater over her head and bump.

"I can't bend that far down," She pouted, resting her forehead between my pecs.

"Aw, baby," I chuckled, tenderly cupping the back of her head, rubbing her scalp with my finger tips, the other rubbing the side of her stomach, a little hand punching my hand and I smiled against her head. "You feel that?" I said, lamely.

"Of course I did," She giggled.

I bent down and kissed her stomach. "I have to study, babe," I told her, pulling back. "I have loads of finals this next week, I'm graduating in 2 weeks so I'll have loads of time after that," I told her, her face fell slightly.

"It's fine, you have to get good grades," She slapped my chest "I'll see if your mom wants to do something," She shrugged.

I nodded "I'm sorry your so called friends have left you," I told her, rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

Gabriella shrugged "No body at school likes me anyways," She mumbled, tears brimming her eyes.

Fuck studying. "Hey, yes they do," I frowned "What about that new girl? She seems nice," I said, hugging her close to me.

"Brooke?" She questioned, sniffing.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, she's nice but I was only there for a couple of days and then I had to stop going," She glared, playfully at me.

"The doctor said too, babe," I said, eyebrows raised "Why don't you call her? Ask her if she wants to hang out?" I suggested, knowing my girlfriend needed some girl friends, one's she could trust.

Gabriella nodded slowly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth "Yeah," She paused "Thank you," She grinned, leaning up and pecking my lips, quickly.

"No problem," I murmured, huskily. "I'm gonna study so you better keep it down," I smirked, biting her bottom lip.

"Jerk," Gabriella giggled, pulling her phone out of her pocket, my arms staying around her. She searched for Brooke's number in her phone, her bottom lip still in her mouth. She brought her phone to her ear. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Brooke," Gabriella said, shyly, snuggling into me.

"Oh hey Gabi," Brooke said on the other end.

"Hey, erm I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Gabriella asked, playing with my shirt.

"Yes!" She squealed "Oh my god, I wish you were at school. I have like nobody," Brooke laughed.

Gabriella giggled "I know, it sucks. I'm so bored," I smiled and rest my chin on her head "So you wanna come mine? We can watch a movie or something?" Gabs asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in 10," Brooke said.

"You know where I live right?"

"Yeah, Bye Gabi,"

"Bye," Gabs hung up and looked up at me, grinning.

"Feel better now?" I questioned, kissing her forehead.

I felt her nod against my lips "Yeah, love you,"

"Love you too, baby," I smiled "I better study," I sighed.

"You staying here?" She asked.

"Yeah, all my stuff is here," I shrugged, moving my arms to my pockets.

"Okay, you can meet Brooke properly then,"

"I sure can," I chuckled "Shout me when she's here," I said, giving her another kiss before walking back into the living area and picking up my open math book again.

A few minutes later, I heard talking from the kitchen and then a few footsteps walk into the living area. I finished my sentence and then looked up to see my girlfriend standing with her friend, I smiled.

"Hey," I sat up a little.

"Troy this is Brooke and Brooke this is Troy," Gabs grinned and I smiled at the twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," I smiled, holding out my hand.

Brooke shook it "You too," She smiled "Gabi used to talk about you a lot at school," Brooke teased, nudging Gabriella.

I chuckled "Oh did she," I smirked, taking Gabs hand and kissing her hand, cheekily.

"I did not!" Gabs exclaimed, taking her hand back and slapping my shoulder.

"You so did," Brooke laughed, Gabriella joining in, shaking her head.

"That's very sweet, baby," I cooed, teasing her and leaning up, puckering my lips slightly. Gabs placed her fingers on my lips and pushed me away, huffing, I kissed her finger's instead. "What you girls doing then?" I asked, placing my math book on my knee's.

"Kicking you out," Gabriella smirked.

"No, I'm staying put, babe," I chuckled "I don't want you going into labour by yourself,"

"Troy," Gabriella scoffed "I'm fricking 7 and a half months pregnant I'm not due for another 6 weeks.

"Still not leaving," I protested, picking my math book up again.

"You suck," Gabriella grumbled, walking out the room with her new friend. I chuckled because I knew she wouldn't be in a mood with me for very long, she'll come to me all upset because she thinks I'm not talking to her and as they say… the rest is history.

I had about a million finals the next 2 weeks… I'm gonna be busy as hell: Gabrie- PREGNANT, HORMONAL Gabriella, seeing if I definitely got into UCLA, finals, work and hanging out with my friends; if I have time. I'm also going to have a busy next couple of months: Gabriella giving birth, looking after baby, keeping my soccer skills good, work, move into UCLA, sort a place for Gabriella for 2 months while she stays in LA with me. Oh geez.

I studied for another couple of hours until got bored, basically. I hadn't heard for the girls since they went into the room and figured they'd gotten into a deep conversation or fell asleep watching a movie. I switched on the tele and flipped through a few channels, getting comfy on the couch and decided on a bit of 16 and pregnant on MTV. It was all about these bunch of girls getting pregnant at 16 and having to cope with it- I thought me and Gabriella were doing pretty damn good.

"Never knew teeny, girly programmes were your thing," A voice cooed above me, I looked up at saw Gabriella and Brooke standing there with smirks on their faces.

"I just wanted to see if we were doing any better than these," I flapped my hand in the direction on the TV.

"And are we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, sitting on the arm of the chair. Running a hand threw my hair.

"I'd say so," I said, looking back at the TV, resting my head just under her boobs, I glanced at Brooke to see her sit on the other couch.

"She's pretty," Gabriella said when a girl called 'Farrah' came on the screen.

"Yeah," I agreed, she was pretty.

"Hey," Gabs exclaimed and slapped my head before continuing stroking my hair.

"What! She is," I exclaimed back "But your gorgeous," I grinned, looking up at Gabs.

"Suck up," Gabriella mumbled.

I suck my tongue out, laughing and looking at Brooke so she doesn't feel left out "See I try to be nice but she hits me," I shook my head, smirking earning another smack on my head. "Babe, seriously. Stop," I rubbed the back of my head. "Go sit with Brooke," I pouted, turning on my side, my nose nudging her bump.

"I'm comfy here," She mumbled, her head resting on top of the couch.

"Well how about I ring Chad, Zeke and Bubs so Brooke won't feel left out and you come snuggle down here with me," I suggested "You want to, Brooke?" I asked, looking over Gabs belly.

"Yeah, sure, that would be cool," She smiled, looking at Gabriella.

"Awesome,"

15 minutes later, Chad, Bubba and Zeke came round and were talking to Brooke.

"So have you thought of any name yet?" I whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before draping my arm around her, my other hand under my head.

"A couple," She shrugged, fiddling with my zip-up jacket.

"Yeah?" She nodded "You gonna tell me?" I smiled, nudging my nose against her, placing a soft kiss on it after.

"I like Tanner, Liam and Cooper," Gabriella mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I like them," I nodded "I thought of Bentley, Kai, Cole and Xavier," I shrugged.

Gabriella smiled, her eyes still shut "There nice," She whispered, still half asleep.

"Sleep," I mumbled, pecking her lips a couple of times.

"Mhm," She smiled, lazily and cuddled closer to me.

I rested my chin on top of her head and looked at my friends, making the most of the time I spend with them because soon they'll be a baby taking up all my time.

"Gabs asleep?" Chad asked me a couple minutes later.

I looked down and saw Gabriella snoring slightly and her mouth slightly open, I smirked "Yeah, she is," I chuckled.

Chad nodded "So you wanna play questions?" He asked.

"What are you? 12?" I laughed, careful not wake Gabriella.

"We're bored so we're playing," Chad pouted, crossing his arms.

"Okay, Okay," I chuckled "Who's going first?" I asked, sliding my hand under the back of Gabriella's shirt, rubbing her back gently.

"Me," Bubba announced "Okay, Troy Boy, was Gabriella your first?

"No, she's wasn't and she knows it as well," I nodded, licking my bottom lip. "Okay, Zeke… Do you like Brogan Adams in the grade below?" I smirked as he blushed.

"Erm," He answered "Yeah," Zeke mumbled, blushing hard.

"Ohhh," Me and the boys chanted, laughing.

Brooke and the guys stayed a little longer before going home, over all it was a good day but I just had to wake Gabriella up now so she wouldn't be in pain tomorrow with her back. Wish me luck.

"Gab, baby," I kissed her cheek and carried on stroking her back.

"Troy," Gabriella groaned, hitting my chest.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," I said, sliding out from next to her to stand up. "Come on," I cooed, reaching out my hands which she just looked at and slapped away.

"No," Gabriella said, shortly.

"Babe," I said, firmly. "You'll get a bad back tomorrow," I told her.

"Fine," Gabs growled, taking my hands so I could help her up.

"You want me to stay or go, baby?" I asked once we got to her room, my arms wrapping themselves around her.

"Stay," She yawned.

"Okay, I'll just call my parents," I told, letting her go and get changed as I walked outside the room and rang my mom telling her where I was and that I was fine.

"Troy, you coming to bed?" I heard Gabriella shouted from her bedroom, through the closed door.

"Yeah," I shouted back, walking in and peeling off my jeans and t-shirt, leaving me in cotton boxers and climbing into bed with my girlfriend but lately I was replaced by this sausage pillow thing, which she said helped her sleep with her bump in the way and everything.

I kissed her forehead "Good night, bab," I mumbled and rubbed her swollen stomach lightly.

"Night, Bolton," Gabs replied, giggling slightly and lacing our hands together. Getting read to start again tomorrow.

**5-7 reviews before I post the next chapter. I'm only doing this because I love your reviews. Thank you! **


	20. Chapter 16

**Not long until the end of the story now. The story is going to finish at around 18 chapters, when the baby is born. If you want a squeal you will have to do some serious sweet talking. Haha. I want maybe 90 reviews? So please, please, please review. **

Chapter 16

Third trimester. 35 weeks. One word: tough.

In the past 2 weeks I have finished all my finals, graduated high school- properly the most bittersweet moment ever. I went to visit UCLA for a couple of days to sort arrangement with Gabriella out and they said she could staying in one of the rooms in the family rooms for people who have kids or are married. I got the letter saying I got into Duke but turned it down, which was difficult and put me down for a day or two. Gabriella got more stropy and uncomfortable considering she was 8 months pregnant. We finished the baby's room off, made sure we got all the essentials for him. We were now 5 days into summer and it was getting hotter so that means Gabriella was getting even MORE uncomfortable which means she's more irritable.

Right now we were packing her hospital bag, we had the laptop open telling us what we needed and me running round getting everything.

"So what have we got so far, babe?" I asked, crouching next to the bag, on the opposite side to Gabriella.

"We have a dressing gown, slippers, socks, old t-shirt and lip balm," Gabriella told me, holding her stomach which was very big compared to her petite frame.

"Right okay," I scrolled down the page "So we need: Books if you get bored, hair tie, pillows and toiletries and that's it for during labour," I said, scratching my abs under my t-shirt, making my shirt ride up.

"Okay, you know where my books are," Gabs said and I nodded, getting up and walking over the other side of the room.

"Which one?" I asked, scanning through all of the books Gabriella owned.

"Erm any, pick a couple out," Gabs told me. I grabbed two and put them in the medium sized duffle bag. "Now hair ties which are in the draw next to the mirror," She said "Oh get my hairbrush as well please," I got them and put the hair tie around the bottom of the hairbrush and then put it into the bag which was filling up quickly. "Pillows,"

"Which?" I asked, walking out of the room.

"Any, just big, fluffy ones," I heard Gabs shouted and I opened the cupboard grabbing two and putting them next to the bag.

"Toiletries," I mumbled "Toothbrush, toothpaste.. What else?" I asked, frowning.

"Flannel and then that's it really," Gabs shrugged, leaning against the bottom of her bed and rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked once I saw her eyes close tight.

Gabriella opened her eyes "Yeah just a sharp punch," Gabriella smiled, softly at me.

I nodded, leaning over the bag, cupping her face and pressing my lips to hers a couple of times "I love you,"

"I love you too," She mumbled back, tracing my strong jaw which her index finger before going up and fingering my tattoo.

I gazed at her and kissed her once more before pulling back "I'll be back," I announced in the oh-so famous voice; earning a giggle from Gabs. I went to grab the spare flannel, toothbrushes and toothpaste before coming back and grabbing a small bag and putting it into the bigger big. We continued to get everything ready for Gabriella, now we were starting on the baby.

"So the website says we need: a car seat, one outfit for the trip home, two or three sleep suits and vests, baby blanket, diapers, a pair of socks or booties and a hat," I concluded, looking up at my tired girlfriend.

"Right you go get the car seat and I'll go pick out some outfits," Gabriella said, holding out her hands. I nodded and stood up, pulling her up gently and kissed her again before walking off and going to get the car seat to put it next to the bag, I went to the baby's room to see Gabriella looking at different outfits.

"Hey baby, you decided on some outfits?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her neck loosely, kissing the side of his head.

"No, I need your help. Well I have this one," Gabs said, leaning back against me a little, pointing to a stripy all-in-one with a digger on the front. "That's a sleep suit, so we need one more of these and an outfit for on the way home,"

"Right okay," I picked up the tiny sleep suit and placed it to one side "How about this one?" I pointed to a dark blue 'Mickey Mouse' sleep suit.

"Yeah, it's cute," Gabs smiled and placed it with the other one. "Now just an outfit for the trip home,"

"What about an all-in-one, something easy?" I shrugged, kissing the back of her ear.

"This?" Gabriella asked, pointing to a blue stripy all-in-one with foot holes.

"Mhm with a hat and shoes and we're done," I said, picking up some dark blue shoes and a light blue hat. **(AN: All outfits on profile)**

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled and picked up the clothes, walking out of the room, following me.

After we packed the last few bits, clothes and double checked everything. Now me and Gabs were just walking around town.

"I was wondering after the baby is born and I'm off from college do you wanna head up to New York and visit my family, show them the baby and everything?" I asked, swinging our hands while they were interlinked together in a weird way-our way.

Gabriella's hand that was rested on my forearm, rubbed itself on my tanned skin lightly "Sounds great, when's your holidays? Like after I leave?" Gabriella asked, looking up at me.

I licked my lips "It'll be the Christmas holidays. That would be amazing, take our little 'un up to New York for his first Christmas and visit my family," I said, grinning.

"How lucky would he be," Gabriella laughed and kept waddling.

"To have a mommy like you? Very," I grinned, cheekily, slowing down slightly.

"Cheeky," Gabriella giggled, smacking my chest.

I chuckled, unlacing our fingers and wrapping an arm around her shoulders "You wanna sit down for a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, my back and my feet are killing me,"

"Come on then," I guided her into the park and sat her down on a bench near a playground and a lake.

I looked at the playground to the right of us and smiled gently at the little kids running around, some with parents and some of the parents watching them from the side lines. I carried on watching them as I placed my lips at the side of her head, keeping them there; my fingers stroking Gabriella's bare shoulder. I looked down when I felt a tap against my skin and saw a soccer ball at my feet, I bent down and picked it up once a little boy in a LA Galaxy t-shirt and matching shorts ran up to me.

"Here you go, dude," I smiled, handing him his ball.

"Thanks," I would say, a 4 year old said, taking the ball. "Is a baby in there?" He asked, pointing to Gabriella's stomach.

I glanced at Gabs who had a smile on her face and a hand went instinctively to her stomach and nodded. "Yeah, a baby is in here," I said, rubbing her hand "Where's your mommy and daddy?" I asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Tom!" I heard a voice shouted and the little boy turn around. "What did I tell you about bothering strangers?" A deep voice asked who was like an older version of the little boy in front of me.

"But he gave me my ball and there's a baby in there," Tom said, pointing to Gabriella's stomach again.

The man chuckled "Hey, I'm sorry if he's bothering you," The man said, placing his hands on the little boy's small shoulders.

"No, he's fine," I smiled. "He's yours?" I asked.

"Yeah," The man said "I'm Mark by the way, this is Tom," He introduced.

"Hey," I said "I'm Troy and this is Gabriella, my girlfriend," I smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"Will you and baby come play with me?" Tom asked, looking at Gabriella.

"Tom," Mark scolded.

"Of course I will," Gabriella smiled and awkwardly got off the bench, walking- well waddling to the slide with Tom.

Mark took a seat next to me "So young parents?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm 18 and my girlfriend's 17. I'm going to college when school starts up again and it's Gabs' senior year," I nodded.

Mark nodded "I was 19 when I had Tom, so I know how you feel," He said. "So when's your girlfriend due?"

"In a month, more or less. She's getting crabby," I chuckled and looked over at Gabs and Tom, Gabriella was holding Tom's hand as he went down the slide. "Is it as hard as everybody says?" I asked "Teen parenting?" I added as an after thought.

Mark nodded "Yeah but after the first year, it gets easier. After about 4 months you get into a routine and it's like your life has always been with a kid, you know?" He said, watching Tom.

I nodded and looked back at Mark "His mom around?" I asked, carefully.

"Yeah, she goes to college. I stay at home with Tom," Mark said "She's amazing," he pointed to Gabriella "Definite natural,"

"Yeah, that's the thing that's more scary. I mean like kid's love her but I'm just worried my kid won't like me. Come on, it happens, you know?" I said, I couldn't believe I was telling this to a stranger when I haven't even told Gabriella. It was good getting some advice off a young dad.

Mark looked at me and nodded "Totally," He chuckled "It just comes to you when you told your baby, it's cheesy but so true," He shrugged.

We spent another hour talking while Gabriella and Tom played, he gave me some advice and we swapped numbers he said because incase we needed a baby sit. I smiled at this.

"Daddy," Tom said toward Mark, hugging Mark's leg.

"Hey, what's up?" Mark asked, pulling the little boy up so sit on his lap.

"I'm tired," Tom mumbled, cuddling into Mark as Gabriella walked up to us, looking exhausted.

"He's tired me out," Gabriella joked, standing because there was no room on the bench. I tugged her on my lap.

"Well it looks like he had a good time, did you?" Mark asked his tired son who nodded with his eyes closed. "Well I better get off. You have my number so call if you wanna hang out," Mark said, nodding at me.

"Yeah, Cya dude," I said, nodding at him.

"Bye Gabriella," Mark said, standing up.

"Bye," Gabs smiled at him and Mark and Tom walked away. Gabriella slid on the bench and snuggled into my side, my arm going round her shoulders.

"You know you shouldn't have been playing and bending down and being on your feet for that long, babe. You need too relax, baba's on his way soon," I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I know, I know but I wanted to play with him," Gabriella yawned, licking her bottom lip and shutting her eyes. "He's a good kid,"

"Yeah," I agreed "Let's get you home, I can't stay tonight. I have work," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it," She smiled, lazily and we stood and started the slow walk back to her house.

Once we got there we decided to lay on the beach for a while, soaking up the hot Californian sun. I looked out to the sea and saw a few surfer's riding the waves, god I couldn't remember the last time I went surfing. Gabriella must of seen me looking at the guys surfing because she nudged my arm.

"Go get your swim stuff and board and go surfing for a while, while I take a nap," Gabs smiled, sitting up.

I looked at Gabriella, the waves and then back to Gabriella "You sure?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Absolutely, as long as you help me up," She laughed and held out her tiny hands.

I got up, dusting the sand off me and pulling her up, giving her a quick kiss before ushering her inside where Gabriella climbed into bed and I changed into my swim stuff and grabbed my board which I kept at Gabriella's house considering it was right on the beach. I peeled off my shirt, throwing it on the decking posts before making my way down the beach towards the sea. I sat on the sand for a second, leaning back on my forearms, my board next to me. I rubbed my abs, I had gotten a little buffer. Me and Gabriella haven't had sex in a couple of months so I took my 'sexual' stuff out by working out- I have to say, it was paying off.

I got up a couple minutes later and paddled into the sea, waiting for a decent wave like the rest of the surfer's out here.

I quickly jumped up onto my board once a good wave started to build and started to do a few tricks before quickly getting out of the wave. I ran a hand through my hair, grinning once I got back on my board, waiting for another- loving the adrenaline of getting out of the wave, last minute. I've only ever had one injury surfing which was a cut to the head, I misjudged the wave and tumbled over my board; resulting in hitting my head on the corner and cutting my head. I rode a couple more waves before walking out of the ocean and sitting back on the sand, letting the warm sea air hit me only with the rays of the sun. I suddenly felt some block the sun from my face and sat up slightly, looking up squinting noticing my brother standing there with one of his friends.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd come laugh at you at your shit surfing skills," Dylan smirked, kicking sand on my legs.

I brushed it off "I'm not the shit one, you're the crap one. It took you 6 months to even stand up on the board let along ride a wave.

"Troy!" Dylan shouted, gaining attention from a few people.

I smiled awkwardly at them and then glared at Dylan "We're not having this conversation," I said standing up and grabbing my board.

"But we will!" Dylan shouted after me as I walked away.

I smiled, shaking my head. Walking back to the beach house, leaving my brother embarrassed in front of his friends.. Man, was I loving life at the minute.

**AN continued… Review, maybe? Remember what I said Haha.**

**Reviews seriously make my day.**


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Not long now, Gabs was 36 weeks now so it was 3-4 weeks until Gabriella's due date. She was getting more and more uncomfortable, we were going to an LA Galaxy game today to try and cheer her up; hopefully it'll work.

"Baby, are you ready?" I asked, walking into her room.

"Yeah," She sighed, tugging the LA Galaxy zip-up on over her plain t-shirt and shorts, along with flip-flops.

"Hey," I frowned, walking up to her, tilting her chin so she was looking up at me "Please cheer up," I mumbled "I hate seeing you down," I added, glancing at her lips before kissing them softly with my own. "For me?" I asked, wrapping my big arms around her.

"Fine," Gabriella said "Only for you," She smiled up at me, playing with my collar on my blue stripy polo.

I grinned at her "Love you, you know?" I teased, letting my hands wondering down to her butt, giving it a gentle pat before a soft squeeze.

"I know and I love you too, handsome," Gabriella said, her arms snaking around my neck, loosely.

I locked eyes with her and bent down to share a long, soft, slow kiss with my girlfriend; we haven't had many of these for the past couple of months, it's been hectic to say the least. I felt her smile into the kiss and I slowly pulled back from the kiss, pecking her lips once more before opening my eyes to meet hers.

"Come on, let's go," I smiled, kissing her forehead before lacing my right hand with her left and walking to the front door.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Once we arrived at the home ground of LA GALAXY we found our seats, we being: me, Gabriella, Chad and Bubba. Gabs sat in-between me and Chad and Bubba was the other side of me.

"Excited?" I said into Gabriella ear, over the loud clapping, draping my arm on her thigh so my hand rested against the inside of it.

"Yeah, I've never actually been to a soccer game before," Gabriella said, turning her head toward me.

My eyebrows raised "Well I'm honoured to be the first person to take you," I said, cheekily while giving her thigh and gentle squeeze.

"Cheeky," Gabriella smirked.

My eyes narrowed at her "My phrase," I pouted.

"Eh," She giggled, pecking my lips before looking back at the pitch where the players were warming up.

I smiled at her, kissing her cheek before wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Looking towards Bubba once I felt a tap on my shoulder. "S'up dude?"

Bubba tilted his head backwards as if to gesture for me to look that way, my jaw dropped. No fucking way.

"Hey!" I shouted, in their direction, grinning.

All 3 of their heads turn towards me and the closet which was like 2 seats away, slapped my back. "Dude! How you doing, man?" Lloyd said, the closest one too me.

"I'm good," I chuckled, bumping fists with the three. "You?"

All of them nodded "Pretty good," Rory answered.

"Yeah same," Lloyd and Aiden agreed.

I smiled "What are you guys doing up here anyways?" I asked.

"We came up to visit you for a couple of weeks and come watch a game or two," Aiden said.

Lloyd, Rory and Aiden were my best friend from down in Arizona from when I lived there. We have kept in touch ever since I moved, I lost contact with them a little since Gabriella got pregnant.

"That's amazing," I grinned, I felt a hand slide onto my thigh. "Oh guys, this is Gabriella, my girlfriend, Bubba and Chad my friends and guys, baby these are my friends from Arizona, Lloyd, Aiden and Rory," I introduced, moving my arm from behind her.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled, reaching for my hand for some support, I guess.

"Hey," Aiden replied.

"Glad to put a face to the name," Lloyd smirked at me.

I glared at him and Gabriella giggled. "I'm just going to get a drink, Troy," Gabs said, standing up slowly, holding her bump.

"Ha! No your not, not with a load of adrenaline filled guys jumping around," I said, grabbing her hand again so she couldn't walk off.

"Pwease," She pouted "I'll take Bubba and Chad with me," She said, sweetly.

I sighed "Fine," I began "Don't let anything happen to her," I glared at Bubba and Chad who stood up.

"We won't, we won't," Chad chuckled, holding up his hand in surrender.

"Stop sweating it, man," Bubba said, amusedly, smacking my shoulder as he went passed me.

I grumbled and quickly kissed Gabriella hand before letting her go.

"Pregnant!" Lloyd exclaimed once they went inside.

I jumped and turned back around "Oh yeah, I never told you that did I," I said, innocently.

"No!" They all shouted at once, I winced.

"Hey guys, guess what? Gabs is pregnant," I said, clapping, putting on a big smile while laughing.

The guys just shook their heads at me and I laughed "Yeah, just over 8 months,"

"And you bring to a soccer game, smooth Troy, smooth," Lloyd said, eyebrows raised and lightly chuckled.

"She's been fucking depressed for the past few days so I thought it would do her good to get out," I shrugged, biting my lip.

"Hello," I felt a pair of lips behind my ear and I turned to my girlfriend and helped her gently to her chair.

"You okay?" I asked, stroking her hair away from her face.

"Yeah," She smiled, offering me some of her drink. "Cola,"

"Thanks babe," I took a sip of her drink and gave it her back. Turning back round to the Arizona kids "I'll catch up with you later," I smiled and turned back round to Gabriella, nudging my nose against her cheek, pulling her closer to me.

"I can't wait til he's out," Gabs grumbled into my ear. Mood swings.

"Me either, babe," I smiled against her hair and gently rubbed her stomach which was now starting to get in the way.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through out the stadium and the LA Galaxy team started to run out of the tunnel and onto the pitch.

Sooner or later the match had finished, the ending score being 2-1 to Galaxy. Everybody went crazy. Gabriella was getting tired so that meant she was getting moody so that meant she was arguing with me so that meant I was getting slightly pissed so that meant we were arguing… again.

"Gabriella, seriously," I groaned, running my hands through my hair, giving a slight tug.

"Just take me home," Gabriella grumbled, frowning at me.

"Fine," I shouted, standing up "I'll see you guys later," I said to Chad, Bubba, Aiden, Lloyd and Rory. "We'll do something," They nodded.

"Oh so you want to spend time with them and not me," Gabriella complained.

"When your being like this, yes," I said, getting into my truck.

"Asshole," Was the last thing we said to each other. We took the journey to her house in complete silence. Once I pulled up next to the beach house, Gabriella got out, slammed the door behind her and waddled down the path. I watched her go in and then drove the 10 minute drive to my house.

Once I got there, Chad's car was pulled up outside. I sighed and got out, walking into my house to see the guys sitting in the living area with Dylan and my mom.

"Hey," I nodded, flopping down on the arm chair.

"We heard about you and Gabriella," My mom commented.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I told her, scratching my head.

"You know she's just hormonal. It's not her fault," Dylan said, shrugging.

I groaned "I wish people would stop fucking taking her side! I thought you realized it's not just her who's going through it the last time we had this conversation," I exclaimed, getting up and walking out back, grabbing a soccer ball on the way.

I sat on the grass, lying down and throwing the ball up and catching it, letting the Californian heat hit my already tanned skin.

"Hey," I heard Lloyd's voice behind me.

"Hi," I mumbled, holding the ball against my chest.

"Your mom and Dylan mean well," He said, sitting next to me.

I shrugged "I know," I whispered "Me and Gabs had this big argument a couple of months back and I just thought they'd realize it's hard on me as well as her. I'm giving up my dream college to stay with Gabs and the baby," I said never moving my eyes from the sky.

"Yeah, it's a big thing man. I'd give you some advice but I don't know the whole story because someone lost contact," I moved my eyes to look at Lloyd to see him smirking.

I chuckled "Yeah, you got me there," I shook my head "Long story short. Me and Gabriella have been together for 2 and a half years. I got her pregnant when she was 16, we decided to keep the baby. We had one big argument and a few little ones since the baby," I told him, keeping him up to date.

"16?" Lloyd asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I lightly chuckled "2 months off 17," I corrected.

"Still 16," Lloyd said, knowing he was right.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"You really should just go talk to Gabriella. She's due in like 3 weeks, what if she goes into labour early with stress," Bubba said.

They were all trying to get me to go to visit Gabriella and make up with her and they were coming up with these awful reasons. Half of which weren't even true.

"No, she can come to me for once," I mumbled, flicking over the channels to find something good on.

"God, your both as stubborn as each other," Chad grumbled, folding his arms over his torso.

I bit my lip "Why should I be the one always going after her why can't she come to me. Show me she loves me and actually comes after me," I said, shaking my head. "God I can't wait til the kid is born," I licked my lips.

"Me either," They all mumbled.

"Aw, I think he'll look so cute," Bubba smiled.

We all looked at him and laughed, giving him weird looks. "What?" I asked, grinning.

"I mean come on, he's got you and Gabi as parents. Gabriella the frigging knocked up beauty of the school, most guys hate you and want to be you. Your practically pounced on by girls and according to the latest 'cheerleader gossip' you're the hottest guy in school," Bubba said, his voice going all different pitches as he waved his hands about.

Everybody was silent for a few moments, just staring at Bubba open-mouthed because everybody just burst out laughing at his comments.

"Oh geez," I said, through bursts of laughter.

"Hey! Stop laughing," Bubba pouted.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

A couple of hours later, it was dark and everybody had gone so now it was just me, Dylan, mom and dad. Ollie was visiting in a couple of days and staying for a couple of weeks, over Gabriella's due date so if she went into labour my brother would be there. He still teases me about getting a girl pregnant before he did. Oh, he's actually got a girlfriend so he's bringing her back with him. He says she's hot.

"So have you and Gabriella got everything ready for the birth?" My dad asked me.

I tore my eyes away from the screen and toward my dad, nodding "Yeah, just need to make up and we're all ready," I said, partly lying because seriously? Who is ever ready for the responsibility of a child.

"Everything?" My dad asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes dad, everything," I sighed, looking back at the TV.

"Seriously, Troy make up with Gabriella, I hate it when your like this," Dylan moaned, throwing a cushion at me.

"Shut up," I growled, throwing it back at my 16 year old brother.

"Boys!" My mom shouted, making Dylan put the cushion down next to him.

My phone started to ring and vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw Gabriella's name flash on the screen. I sighed and answered it.

"Hey," I mumbled, walking out of the room, sitting on the stairs.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed. Her breathing heavy.

"Whoa, baby. Are you okay?" I said, suddenly went into panic mood over my girlfriend's pained voice and heavy breathing.

"My water's broke, Troy. I've been having contractions since like an hour ago," She said, quickly.

My jaw dropped "Oh my god," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Troy," She let out a whimper.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm coming to pick you up now, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?" I asked, hurriedly standing up and pulling on my converse trainers.

"The beach outside my house," She cried.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Okay, I'll be right there. I love you," I told her.

"Love you," She answered.

**OOOOOOOO.. The baby is 3 weeks early! Any complications? What do you think he's gonna be called? **

**Pleeeeeease, review!**

**I really want 90 reviews maybe even a 100 at the end of this story to start a squeal. **


	22. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**This is the last chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy.**

**As said in my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of this story. I don****'****t own the characters, settings, anything!**

"Why won't he just come out," Gabriella groaned from the bed, waving her arms about. Looking exhausted and ready to give up.

I licked my lips and shuffled forward on the plush chair to hold Gabriella's hand. "Don't know," I replied shortly.

We had been at the hospital since 10pm, it was now 11 the next morning. We had been at hospital for 13 hours, Gabriella was only 7cm dilated, the mid wife had came in and checked roughly 3 hours ago.

"Come on, we're going for a little walk," I said, squeezing her hand, standing up. I helped Gabriella up and helped her into the wheelchair. The doctor said that if Gabriella wanted to get out of the room, she had to be in the wheelchair.

"Where do you wanna go, baby?" I asked, wheeling her out of the room.

"The nursery," Gabs grinned up at me.

"Okay," I chuckled, placing my hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. I wheeled her towards the nursery to see a couple already standing at the big window, holding each other and smiling into the room. They both looked toward us, smiling gently.

"How long has it been?" The woman asked, who looked a few years older than us.

"12 hours," Gabriella grumbled, holding her stomach.

"Wow," The woman's eyebrows raised "Your first?"

"Yeah," I chuckled "So which one is yours?" I asked.

"The baby girl second from the right, third row," The man told me. Pointing against the thick glass.

"She's so cute," I smiled and Gabriella let out a small squeal, holding her stomach.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," She said through gritted teeth. I offered her my hand which she grabbed and squeezed hard. "Troy," She breathed heavily.

"Sh, it's okay," I said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "We better get back to the room, it was nice meeting you and good luck," I smiled at them.

"You too and good luck," The man chuckled, pointing to my hand which was being gripped by Gabriella.

"It's good that she's not very strong," I chuckled lightly.

The couple laughing gently and I wheeled Gabriella quickly down the hall toward her room and helped her back into the bed just as the doctor came in.

"Hey Gabriella, I'm just going to check how far along you are," She said, pulling on some plastic gloves and dipping beneath her hospital clothing.

"Yeah, just get him out," Gabs moaned, flopping her arm over her sweaty face.

I smiled at my girlfriend and kissed her palm which was dangling off of her face. "Alright, your 9 cm. I'd say you'll be ready to push in an hour to an hour and a half," The midwife smiled at us as she peeled off the gloves.

"Finally," Gabriella cheered "Oh shit," She mumbled a few seconds later. "No, I want him too stay in, he's not coming out," Gabriella slammed her legs together.

"He's gonna have to one way or another," My mid wife smiled "I'll be in to check on you in an hour," She said before exiting the room and continuing her runs for the day.

Gabriella sighed "I only want you in the room when I'm pushing a 7 pound baby out of a 10cm hole," Gabs grumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, baby," I chuckled, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss "You want to see everybody now?" I asked, stroking the wet pieces of hair back off her face.

"No," She shook her head "I just want a drink,"

"I'll go get you some ice chips, I'll be right back," I smiled, kissing her forehead and quickly making my way to the cafeteria so I could get the ice chips and be back with my child's mother.

"Hey Troy," My dad shouted from behind me. I turned around and waited until my dad was stood in front of me "Gabi in her room?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting her some ice chips," I told him, pointing my thumb behind me and in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Me and your mother and Dylan are going home because Ollie is coming home soon, he got an earlier flight. Call us if anything happens," My dad said, pointing his finger at me.

"Yeah sure, thanks dad," I smiled, genuinely.

"No problem, son," My dad pulled me into a hug and wished me luck in my ear.

Once we pulled back, I smiled lightly and he patted my shoulder and walked away, smacking Dylan's head lightly which earned a protest from my younger brother. I continued the trek to the cafeteria to get the ice chips. I got them and hurried back to Gabriella who had pain written on her face and her hands clutching her stomach, I quickly went up to her, put the ice chips down and held her hand while rubbing her back.

"Deep breaths," I whispered into her ear, kissing her temple.

Her breathing got deep and she let out a little scream "OW!" She wailed, biting her bottom lip, eyes tightly shut.

I kissed her head again and continued to rub her back as the contraction passed, she relaxed against me. "I really want him out but I know it's gonna hurt so much," Gabs whispered, her head on my chest, breathing heavily.

"Only 2 hours to go and then hopefully we'll have our boy," I said, pulling back slightly to look into her in the eyes, stroking her chin, slowly.

"Yeah," Gabs sighed, snuggling into my again.

"Get some sleep, you need your energy," I told her, laying back against the back of the bed, wrapping my arms around her, stroking her stomach.

Gabriella nodded her slightly sweaty head against my chest, kissing my left pec before mumbling "I love you,"

"I love you too, gorgeous," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Gabriella woke up half an hour later, clutching her stomach with one hand and the other tightened it's grip on my shirt. "Fuck!" She mumbled "OW!" Gabriella breathed. "Troy, oh god. Please, make it stop," She cried, her voice breaking.

I sat up slightly, rubbing her back. "I wish I could, I wish I could," I repeated, licking my lips. "Not long now, it'll all be worth it, I promise you," I told Gabriella.

"No! Shit, I hate you for doing this to me," Another tear slipped down her face and her grip tightened even further- if that was popular- on my shirt.

"It's okay, baby," I kissed her forehead as her grip loosened after a couple of minutes. Her breathing very heavy. I ran my thumb across her sticky forehead.

"How much longer?" Gabriella whined.

"I don't know, sweetie," I said, honestly.

Gabs just nodded and rested her bump in the crease of my thigh and hip so she could get more comfortable in this painful time.

We then heard a knock at the door and the mid wife's head peeked in "Is it okay if I come on?" She asked.

"Yeah," Gabs said weakly.

The midwife walked in and put on another lot of gloves. "So how are you feeling, Gabriella?" She asked, smiling.

"Hurting and tired," Gabs mumbled, not moving.

"Okay, well let's see how far along you are," She said, nicely.

Gabriella rolled on too her back and parted her legs, reluctantly. "So Gabs do you want any pain relief for the actual labour?" The midwife asked, moving her hand between Gabriella's legs.

"Just gas and air, please," Gabriella said, laying limply against me. I laced both my hands with hers, hoping to give her some comfort. "The contractions are killing me,"

"Okay and Gabriella you should be ready to push in about half an hour, approximately that's if your contractions keep going as strong as you say," The midwife smiled "Enjoy your last half hour," She joked.

I chuckled and Gabs gave a lazy smile. "Thanks," I said, kissing the top of my girlfriend's head.

"Would you like me to get anything for you?"

"I'm okay, thank you," Gabriella said, closing her eyes, getting the last bit of rest she could.

"Okay, I'll be back soon to set up the gas and air for you," She said before giving one last smile and walking out, shutting the door behind her.

"How lucky are we to get a private room, ay babe?" I said, keeping my fingers laced with hers, my arms laying on her stomach.

"Mhm, Is it okay if I just get a few minutes, I feel weak enough as it is," 'Is' came out through gritted teeth, her hands gripping mine as another contraction shook her body.

Gabriella let out a squeal, biting down on her bottom lip hard as her tensed and she did the breathing exercises she leant when we took a couple of labour classes.

After about 5 minutes the contraction died down and her body relaxed against me again. "Rest," I said simply to Gabs and laced one of my hands with her my other hand, stroking her hair. "You want me to tie your hair up?" I asked, pressing a light kiss to her clammy neck.

"Please," She replied, leaning forward slightly. I leant down and opened the bag, digging around to find a hair band, once a got one. I sat back up, gathering her hair and tying the hair tie around it into a sloppy bun; kissing the back of her neck. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," I smiled and let her flop against me.

For the next half an hour, Gabriella got some rest and I called my mom telling her to bring the family over to the hospital. I quickly went out to greet them before coming back into the room where the midwife was checking Gabriella.

"10cm, your ready to push," She said. Gabriella had already been moved to the delivery room and I was just getting into the scrubs the doctors gave me.

"Oh shit," Gabriella looked at me, worried, panic written all over her face.

I quickly made my way over to her and held her right hand with my right hand and had the other on the back of her neck, massaging lightly. "It's okay, your gonna be fine. It's okay," I told her, tilting her chin to me and pressing my lips to her a couple of times, lingering on the last one and pulling back. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Gabs smiled before the mid wife grabbed her attention.

"Gabriella on the next contraction I want you to push, okay?" The mid wife said looking up at Gabs before looking back under the sheet covering her lower half.

Gabriella nodded, biting her lip. She looked adorable in one of my old t-shirts and her bump, all sweaty. But then the realization hit me, I was going to be a dad. Someone was going to rely on me.

A sudden grip on my hand and a yell broke me from my thoughts; I saw Gabriella hunched over, face screwed up and a death grip on my hand.

"Come on baby," I encouraged, rubbing her back with my finger tips.

"Good Gabriella, keep going, push, push, push," The midwife said.

"Troy," Gabs screamed and lay against my side, breathing heavily.

"Okay, I want you to do the same again on the next contraction,"

"Okay, you can do this, baby," I smiled, kissing her head again.

Gabriella's eyes meet mine and I gave her a lightly kiss before her face went into pain again and her body shot forward.

"Push, come on," I said, edging her on.

"The baby is almost crowning, Gabriella. Come on another big push," The mid wife said, doing her work down there.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," Gabs chanted as I encouraged her to push and tell her everything will be worth it when she's holding our baby boy in her arms.

"Okay, Gabriella just a little more and then he's crowning," The mid wife said, her hand coming out to grab something from a tray and went back to her job.

Gabriella's hand tightened on mine as she kept pushing our baby out, as soon as the mid wife told us he was crowning, Gabs fell limply against me, lips dry, eyes closed, breathing heavy, sweaty forehead.

"Right Gabriella on the next push I need you to push really hard, okay? So the baby's head is out so he doesn't get stuck and to get him out smoothly. He's in a really good position now," My mid wife explained to a tired Gabriella.

Gabs nodded and I grabbed the wet cloth next to me and dabbed her head with it, hoping to cool her down slightly. "Troy, we are never having sex again," Gabriella's voice built up as the sentence went on, her body leant forward by itself and Gabriella was forced to push again.

I ignored her comment because well that's what my dad said all women say when there giving birth. "Come on baby," I cheered on. "Keep pushing, your doing amazing," I smiled, massaging her lower back.

"Gabriella keep pushing, harder. I can see the chest. "

Mine and the mid wife's comment must have work because Gabriella let out a scream and the mid wife told us the head was out. The contraction must of settled down because once again Gabs lay against me. "Troy Bolton," Gabriella grabbed my t-shirt and brought me down face to face "We are never, ever, ever having sex, ever again. Clear?" Gabriella growled at me.

"Your doing amazing," I smiled, kissing her gently. I was slightly sucking up to her but she was doing extremely well as they say child birth is the most painful thing a woman can go through.

"Suck UP!" Gabs screamed the word 'UP' and once again her body threw her forward and Gabriella was pushing. "Troy," Gabriella cried, letting tears fall down her red sticky face. "It hurts so much," She cried again and leant against me.

"No, baby come on. Your doing so well. Just think of our boy, yeah?" I said, kissing her temple. "You can do this. Your making me so proud, baby," I cooed.

Gabriella screamed and cried and pushed for the next two contractions. "Okay, Gabriella I need a big final push from you and you'll have your baby,"

"You hear that, gorgeous. One final push and we'll have our baby. Yeah? One final push," I gave up some motivation before she had to start pushing again.

"I can't Troy, I can't. It hurts too much. You do it for me," She cried heavily into my shoulder.

I bit my lip "You can do this," I whispered, repeatedly kissing her head. "I know you can,"

"Okay," Gabriella mumbled, her eyes closed. "It's coming," Gabriella told me, I helped her up so she was hunched over again.

"Push, baby," I said, holding her knee. "Come on," After a few more seconds of pushing a loud wail was heard in the room as Gabriella collapsed against me in a sweaty, hot, tired mess.

"Congratulations, you have had a beautiful baby boy," The midwife stood up with a bloody crying baby. "Troy would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" She asked.

I nodded numbly and got up, took the equipment the midwife gave me and cut my baby's umbilical cord.

"I'll just clean him up while Gabriella delivers the placenta," She said, taking him to be cleaned up.

I looked down at Gabriella who was exhausted, sweaty, eyes closed and breathing starting to become regular. "I'm so proud of you, baby," I smiled, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hmm," She hummed and sat up, leaning against me, her eyes opening. "Where's my baby?" She suddenly said, looking round.

"He's just getting cleaned up, calm down," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

After a couple of minutes, the after birth was finished and our baby was now wrapped up in a blue blanket and handed to Gabriella. "Hey baby boy, I'm your mommy," I watched Gabriella and the baby, smiling, tears brimming my eyes. That was my son. My flesh and blood. I watched Gabriella's index finger glide over our baby's cheek as he wriggled into her, knowing she was his mommy. "He's gorgeous," Gabs cooed, stroking the little dark brown hair which he had.

"He is," I smiled, wiping the tears that had escaped my eyes.

"Are you crying?" Gabriella said, glancing up at me.

"Only because I have a son and I'm so frigging proud of you," I chuckled lightly, hugging Gabriella closer to me and I stroked our baby's cheek. "What are we going to call him?" I asked, tracing his little ear.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Gabriella was getting wheeled to a private room where she could sleep and rest, I took the baby to see my family and Gabriella's brothers. We had decided on a name and already today the mid wife so the hospital could put it on the birth certificate which me and Gabriella had sighed.

"Hey guys," I whispered as I walked to the group of people who all stood up once they noticed me. "I have someone I want you to meet," I smiled, holding my baby close to me. "Guys this is Bentley Tanner Kai Bolton and Bentley this is everybody," I introduced, grinning as Bentley's eyes opened and his tiny hand came up to grab the tip of my index finger. I bit her lip, leaning down to softly kiss his forehead.

"Oh Troy, he's adorable," My mom cooed over my baby boy.

Everybody commented on his and stroking his cheek or some part of him.

"Where's Gabriella?" My oldest brother, Ollie asked.

"She's in her room, you guys want to come see her?" I asked, holding Bentley securely, supporting his little head.

Everybody nodded and we all made our way to Gabriella's room, everyone following me. I poked my head in the door way.

"Baby? Is it okay if everybody comes in?" I asked and she was laying on her side, nodded. "Guys, come in," I told them, everybody walking into the room. I sat next to Gabriella on the bed and handed her Bentley.

"Congratulations Gabi," Dylan said, smiling at her.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and let Bentley keep hold of my finger. Gabriella started a little conversation with everybody and I talked to Bentley.

"Hey Bentley, you like holding Daddy's finger huh?" I wiggled my finger in his grasp and he just held tighter. This little guy was stronger.

"Come on, Family photo," My mom grinned and got her camera out, standing at the bottom of the bed. I looked up and smiled at the camera along with Gabriella. "Beautiful," My mom smiled.

I looked at Gabriella and kissed her softly "I love you,"

"I love you too," She replied and turned to Bentley "And I love you,"

"I love you too, buddy," I smiled, kissing her forehead.

STSTST

It was safe to say these past few months I've been to hell and back but honestly? It was all worth it just to watch Gabriella talk to Bentley right now. We've had our up's and downs and I know there's many more to come but as me and Gabriella do we'll do it one step at a time. Now, with Bentley also. I would never of imagined a year ago that I would be here sitting in a hospital bed with the two people important things in my life: my son and my girlfriend. This hasn't been an easy road and it was completely different than how we imagined our lives but as teenagers do, they adapted to their new change and for us- me and Gabriella we were going to have to base our lives around Bentley and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Bentley Tanner Kai Bolton_

_17__th__ June 2010_

_6lb 3oz_

_Father: Troy Alexander Bolton_

_Mother: Gabriella Lee Montez_

**Okay. This story is now finished. Glad or not? Ha. I hope it was okay. **

**Review please? Remember what I said on the last chapter? A squeal maybe, if I get 95 reviews. **

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you for all the reviews I have got, there have been muchly appreciated! I love you all!**

**I'll post another chapter on here if I do, do a squeal!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everybody!

I really like writing stories for fan fiction and I've been going through a rough spot in my life lately but it's finally picking up.

I'd really like to write a story with somebody or help someone else write a story. I haven't really thought of any ideas that could be made into a story so if anybody would like to do this with me (write a story) just say.. yeah,

If your interested about doing this or interesting in doing anything with me. Please review or PM me.

Would mean a lot and it could be fun.

Thank you!


	24. Sorry

Ok, firstly I want to start by saying how sorry I am to all my readers and a massive sorry to my reviewers and followers for not updating these past couple of months.

Secondly, I've had a very rough time, dealing with a battle with myself which I am just becoming to realise and talk about with a close friends. We have been talking about how it's a good idea for me to start writing again even though it's something I'm not very good at but I enjoy it. They think that if I feel like I'm starting to crumble, I should write so I really want to start again. Problem is that I don't know what to write about so if anybody has any ideas I can write about that would be amazing, either PM me or just simply review. I was thinking something college based, about nineteen, twenty, twenty one.

Again, I want to say a huge thank you to everybody and I'm not expecting you to reply to this but I hope you do, I guess.

I'm really sorry.

Thank you.


	25. A note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry if this gets anyone's hopes up about a new chapter but it is just a little note I hope you will read.

I'm not even sure if people will look at this and if they do even care. Do people still read this fanfictions anymore?

If you do, I want to start off by saying that I'm sorry. I'm sorry to all the readers, reviewers, everyone. I stopped posting any chapters without telling you which I do feel bad about but I wasn't "feeling it" much. A lot of people say this but it's true, I wouldn't want to post any more chapters which would ruin the story.

March was so busy for me but now I have some time and I have been reading some fanfics again which has made me want to continue my stories or possibly start a new one. Recently ideas have been popping into my head about storylines and the lives of characters I have created.

If you would like me to continue a story or start a new one, please comment/review/PM me to tell me which story you would like me to continue most or if you would prefer I started a new one. In the latter's case, possible also comment some ideas.

Again, I'm sorry, I hope you all don't hate me. Please comment/review.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
